Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes
by Green Garden
Summary: -COMPLETED- It's one of the side stories of Spirit Jerebis. All DigiDestined are here except for Cody. Yolei, Davis, Ken, Sam, Willis and Michael are all here. A daring rescue and an alliance. Myotismon has captured the DigiDestined.
1. Owner and Defender Return

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 1: "Owner and Defender Return"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

"Ouch." A.J. moaned, rubbing his butt.

"You O.K.?" Stan asked.

"Just fine. You're here too?" A.J. asked.

"Just like you." Stan nodded.

"Where are we?" A.J. asked, standing up.

"Too familiar to me. It's the Digital World. Server Continent to be exact. We're in the forest region that I know all too well." Stan sighed...

* * *

"Not good." Stan whispered, from the bushes.

Griffonmon and Greemon were with him.

"Let's wait and see what happens." Griffonmon whispered.

"If they get in trouble, trouble they can't get out of, we'll interfere." Stan whispered.

"_Lust Garurumon - Mammal Grasl Migration - His howl is recognized and feared to whoever hears it - His Blood Claws would ripe any tissues to shreds._"

"Chibomon doesn't deserve to be Daisuke's Copedam." Greemon whispered.

"Give him time. He's still an embryo." Stan whispered, taking his D-Cam out.

Greemon and Griffonmon stared at Stan.

"What? This is a rare chance. Don't worry; the flash would be off." Stan whispered.

He took a photo of Lust Garurumon; Hawkmon; Miyako; Chibomon, and Daisuke.

"Do it Hawkmon!" Miyako yelled.

"Chibomon won't be dealing with him anyway." Griffonmon whispered.

"For now." Stan whispered.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... AQUILAMON!"

Stan quickly took a photo of Aquilamon.

"**Blood Claws**!" Lust Garurumon yelled.

Stan took another photo of Lust Garurumon's attack. Aquilamon shrieked in pain, having the claws cut deep in his skin. Stan turned the D-Cam to video record.

"Aquilamon!" Miyako yelled.

"Yolei, get out of here!" Aquilamon screamed.

"I guess Stan was right." Griffonmon sighed.

"Chibomon's turn." Greemon whispered.

"This is going to be interesting." Stan whispered, smiling.

Chibomon was terrified, cuddling Daisuke's leg. Stan; Griffonmon, and Greemon all sweat-dropped. Daisuke was in rage, Miyako ran away.

"Chibomon! Do something!" Daisuke urged.

Aquilamon fell on his back injured, Lust Garurumon leapt onto him. He started to eat Aquilamon's injury, making it worse.

"We can't let him be killed!" Daisuke sobbed.

"Davis." Chibomon whispered.

Chibomon growled, hopping towards Lust Garurumon.

"That's it." Greemon whispered...

* * *

Lust Garurumon looked at Chibomon coming towards him, Lust Garurumon smiled. There was blood, recent blood around his face. Daisuke's D-3 glowed along with Chibomon and a mysterious glow not too far.

"Damn!" Stan whispered, ducking.

Greemon and Griffonmon ducked with him.

"I knew I sensed some extremely strong force close by us." Griffonmon whispered.

"No kidding. It's right next to us!" Greemon lowly growled.

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

"CHIBOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

He passed his caterpillar level, juvenile level and maturity level.

"... STEALTH VEEMON!"

"Amazing." Stan whispered.

"Truly." Greemon stared.

Griffonmon stayed quiet.

"_Stealth Veemon - Dragon Jerebi Migration - As silent and as sneaky as his name - His attacks are: Victory Blasters; Stealth Missiles; Stealth Captor; Victory Lasers._"

The D-Cam showed the info on Stealth Veemon. It was all there. After a few seconds, it turned back to recording.

"He's awesome!" Daisuke stared.

He looked at his D-3 and saw his crest, the leading crest of light crests, the Crest of Victory. Stealth Veemon elbowed Lust Garurumon away from Aquilamon. Aquilamon returned back into Hawkmon. Daisuke ripped off part of his sleeve and covered Hawkmon's injury with it.

"**Blood Claws**!" Lust Garurumon yelled.

"**Stealth Captor**!" Stealth Veemon yelled.

Stealth Veemon's Stealth Captor caught Lust Garurumon's right lower leg. Stealth Veemon pulled in his direction backwards, tripping Lust Garurumon. Stealth Veemon quickly retrieved his captor and leapt into the air.

"Way to go!" Greemon whispered.

The missile launching pads appeared on Stealth Veemon's shoulders. They were aimed right at Lust Garurumon.

"**Stealth Missiles**!" Stealth Veemon yelled, twin missiles launched at Lust Garurumon.

Lust Garurumon screamed his last scream, he was vaporized by the missiles. Stealth Veemon landed easily on the ground. Stan stopped the recording...

* * *

'It's been awhile since then.' Stan thought, smiling.

A.J. scratched his head, confused.

'What's on his mind?' A.J. wondered.

"Hey! Stan! A.J.! You guys are here too?" Ememon asked, rushing over.

Greemon rushed over to Stan, while Zonemon rushed over to A.J.

"What are you doing here?" A.J. asked.

"We were wondering if you could answer that." Greemon replied.

"Man! This stinks! It's just like that time when we first meant." Stan sighed.

A.J. blinked. "You mean at the Oasis?"

Stan shook his head. "Before then. When Eclipse took us to the Peace Realm. From there we were taught Islam."

A.J. sighed. "Yeah. Our indidam were with us then. Griffonmon was with you as well."

Stan sweat-dropped. "Don't remind me."

A.J. laughed.

"_You won't be laughing for long._" A voice hissed.

A.J. stopped as his face turned serious, along with the copedam and Stan.

"Who's there?" Stan asked.

"Show yourself! You coward!" Greemon growled.

"_A coward? A coward is a creature that runs away terrified. I'm right here._" The voice replied.

"Cloaked?" A.J. asked, thoughtfully.

"Impossible! No codelimin could do that!" Stan replied.

"_You don't know all the codelimin there are. Do you boy?_" The voice asked.

"It's possible then." Ememon whispered.

"Once we sense him, we'll take him out." Zonemon agreed.

"Did any of you take in consideration that I might be higher than you all?" The voice asked.

Ememon and Zonemon sweat-dropped.

"I've told you buddies before, don't jump to conclusions. As for this problem, we are not to use our eyes, even if the codelimin becomes visible." A.J. advised.

"Duh! Like we know how!" Greemon commented, sarcastically.

"We're here for a reason Greemon. For us to find out and get deeper into this, we'll have to beat this codelimin any way we can." Stan agreed.

"_Clever thinking. Show me how you pathetic humans do it._" The voice laughed.

"You won't be laughing in a while." A.J. growled.

"We're not any ordinary humans pal. Look at who's jumping to conclusions? Not just any human enters the Digital World." Stan explained.

"_Yeah! Only punks do! AH!_" The voice laughed.

"Let's introduce ourselves then." Stan grinned, folding his arms.

"Let's. A.J. Actonal. Codename: Myth Owner. To your death." A.J. grinned.

"Stan Otomy. Codename: Gralen Defender. To your fear." Stan greeted.

"_What? The owner and defender? Together? The legend is true... The two did return. What did I get myself into?_" The voice moaned.

"Backing up?" A.J. asked, grinning.

"_Never!_" The voice replied.

"Actonal, remember when you killed Jereiph, sometimes we didn't need to look behind us to attack." Stan commented.

"_Trying to scare me?_" The voice asked.

"No. Just a reminder to my bud here." Stan smiled.

"I got the point." A.J. nodded.

"Gralen Ax!" Stan yelled.

"Myth Sword!" A.J. yelled.

The two weapons appeared in their owner's hands. A.J. and Stan prepared themselves.

"Muchiya, analyze." A.J. commented.

"_Cloakmon - Mirage Grasl Mate - An expert in camouflage and invisibility tactics. He's the perfect assassin. He controls his abilities - Shadow Fear makes his opponents lose their courage while Carnivore Mutate silence them._"

Cloakmon had a red coat around him that enabled him to cloak himself. His skin was black, his body was an exo-skeleton. With a lion's mane on his head and lion's feet.

"Oh shit!" A.J. swore.

"That actually spooked me." Stan twitched.

"Not for us." Greemon got ready.

"The higher, the better." Ememon stood in front of A.J.

"We'll show a fear-master real fear." Zonemon growled.

A.J. and Stan nodded.

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."

"... GRASLMON!"

"... PRIMON!"

"... CENTERMON!"

"_Primon - Angel Jerebi Maturity - His beautiful emerald eyes aren't hidden - His attack is: Imperial Freeze._"

"Remember what I said, not to use our eyes." A.J. reminded.

"We'll back you buds up when you ask for it." Stan put a thumbs-up

"Locate and destroy." Centermon whispered, relaxed.

Graslmon and Primon held their ground calm. They kept their gaze in one place, all three trying to lock on Cloakmon. Centermon sensed a shift in the air close-by. He quickly turned in that direction.

"Got him! **Atom Strike**!" Centermon yelled.

The attack collided on target. It sent Cloakmon flying and colliding, face first, into a tree, visible. In no time, Primon and Graslmon were on to him. Cloakmon swiftly turned around, facing the double copedam. Graslmon and Primon halted their advance once seeing how Cloakmon truly looked like.

"Damn!" Stan whispered.

"What are you afraid of?" A.J. asked, attacking Cloakmon.

Cloakmon leapt onto a tree branch, avoiding A.J.'s sword slice. A.J. turned to the copedam.

"Remember what that peace journey taught us, fear nothing except God Himself." A.J. reminded.

Cloakmon grinned. Graslmon and Primon gritted their teeth and leapt towards Cloakmon.

"**Shadow Fear**!" Cloakmon yelled.

Cloakmon leapt behind the double copedam, landing on the ground safely. The attack froze Graslmon and Primon in their place, not even gravity affected them. Centermon was the only copedam left in Cloakmon's way.

"Unbelievable." Stan whispered.

Cloakmon pointed towards Centermon.

"You're next." Cloakmon grinned...

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: WARRIORS OF DARKNESS

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	2. Warriors of Darkness

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 2: "Warriors of Darkness"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

A.J. and Stan woke up in the Digi-World. They were united with their copedam. While regaining old memories, the five got into trouble. Primon and Graslmon got frozen and only Centermon is left before A.J. and Stan. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"We need to free Graslmon and Primon somehow." Stan commented.

"To do so, we'll need to defeat Cloakmon." A.J. replied, steadying his sword.

'Why isn't he moving?' Centermon wondered.

'Stay calm Centermon. Don't let Cloakmon get to you. We're still are the beginning of this journey.' A.J. thought.

Cloakmon grinned, not moving. Centermon twitched, backing his back a bit.

'Our crests, copedam and indidam are all darkness sort, opposite of light. Though not evil, we're stronger than the evil darkness. Centermon might fail; I and Stan would be ready.' A.J. nodded, thinking.

'Only Allah knows what we'll face on this journey. We're already losing from the beginning. I and A.J. are the last line; last defense, and last hope. We won't fail!' Stan thought.

Centermon shook his head. He charged towards Cloakmon. Cloakmon nodded, smiling.

"Cloakmon has more patience than we thought." Stan commented.

"I noticed." A.J. agreed.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

By the force of the attack, Centermon was forcedly pushed back. Cloakmon just stood in his place. At the last moment, he cloaked himself. The attack went through him, not harming him in any way and vaporized the tree. Graslmon and Primon were still frozen. Centermon was shaken by the attack; the energy he used to do it and from the explosion of the tree.

"You aren't an expert." Cloakmon commented, reemerging.

Centermon growled, panting.

"An expert would control his attack, its ferocity, its affect, and impact. An expert shouldn't get affected from his or her own attack." Cloakmon explained.

A.J. nodded, agreeing. Centermon sighed, lowering his head, waiting for the end.

"Never feel ashamed! Stand up to your defeat in pride! You did the best you could." A.J. encouraged.

Centermon smiled, his head still lowered. He raised his head, grinning.

"An opponent takes his or her defeat as a lesson for future battles. Find where you did the mistake and try not to do it again." Cloakmon advised.

'I know what mistake I did. I can control Atom Strike and Atom Split both completely, but I'm not in full control of Atom Center, though it's my strongest attack.' Centermon thought.

"Thanks for the advice." Centermon smiled.

Cloakmon shrugged. Centermon rapidly charged towards Cloakmon. Cloakmon sighed, thinking it was the same tactic from Centermon. It wasn't, Centermon proved Cloakmon wrong in that. Cloakmon waited for one of Centermon's long-ranged attacks, but none ever came. Centermon pounded Cloakmon in his stomach, forcing Cloakmon backwards. Cloakmon smiled.

"Good. Not good enough." He commented.

Centermon went for a slice with his paw but Cloakmon got it. Stan had started recording from the start. Cloakmon slammed Centermon's back into a tree. While Centermon was falling to the ground and decrevolving back to Zonemon, Cloakmon attacked.

"**Shadow Fear**!" Cloakmon yelled.

Centermon froze, right in the middle of the decrevolving.

"Now's our turn and best shot." A.J. nodded.

"I'm with you bro." Stan agreed.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled, slicing his sword diagonally.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled, slicing his ax horizontally.

Both attacks combined together. Cloakmon turned around to see what was happening, but he was too late; he was too late to cloak from the attack. The attack exploded on him, vaporizing him instantly. Primon and Graslmon unfroze, and fell to the ground. Centermon decrevolved back to Zonemon, falling to the ground: exhausted and unconscious. Noticing the threat gone, Primon and Graslmon decrevolved back to Ememon and Greemon.

Ememon went over to Zonemon and carried him on his back. The two went over to their sailors.

"What happened?" Ememon asked.

A.J. took Zonemon in between his arms. He put his sword in its sheath. Stan put his ax in its sheath.

"Did we miss something?" Greemon asked.

"You did." Stan nodded.

"We'll tell you on our way to find out what's happening here." A.J. replied.

"You two better." Ememon smiled.

Stan told Ememon and Greemon everything while they were out. From what A.J. heard, it all did happen and Stan was an excellent teller in any way. He was holding Zonemon all this time.

"... That's it to the detail." Stan finished.

"Wow." Ememon sighed.

"So it was you guys who were going to beat him anyway." Greemon sighed, disappointed.

"I think we should go to Gennai's to check what's going on and why we're here." A.J. suggested.

"Excellent idea. Zonemon can rest there and regain his energy." Stan agreed.

"Yo, what about us? We're going to regain our energy." Greemon commented.

Stan laughed. "You didn't lose any to regain it in the first place. Both you and Ememon were frozen, and so neither of you lost any energy."

Greemon sighed.

"I'm with A.J. I want to see this Gennai guy that I've heard so much of." Ememon nodded.

"I just hope the dark masters are done with." Stan hoped.

"How are we going to get there anyway?" A.J. asked.

Stan blinked. "Good point there. How?"

An Airmon appeared, gliding beside them. The buds were in the desert. Muchiya analyzed Airmon.

"_Airmon - Composition Meric Migration - Airmon basically helps Codelimin move around. He is Gennai's personal escort and bodyguard, after the dark masters got him - Pulse Turbulence would force any flying Codelimin to crash land and be destroyed by the crash._"

"Want a ride?" Airmon asked, landing on the sand.

"We could use one." A.J. nodded.

"To Gennai's?" Stan asked.

Airmon nodded. "To Gennai's."

"Let's go. Get on ya all." Stan commented, hopping onto Airmon.

A.J. got on behind Stan. Ememon hopped on before Greemon.

"Hang on ya guys." Airmon commented, taking off.

A.J. was wearing a martial arts uniform. His shirt was black; his pants was green; his belt was black; his headband was green; his shoes were black; his fingerless gloves were green, and his sport glasses were green. His crescent pendant was around his neck. Stan was wearing a black original leather coat; silver shorts; silver shoes and silver shades. His crescent pendant was under his leather coat, around his neck and black bandanna...

* * *

Airmon flew over to Gennai's lake. It had been awhile since Stan and his copedam were there. Airmon landed just on the bank. The entire group hopped off.

"I'll be going down with you." Airmon commented, turning to the lake.

Gennai sensed them all waiting on the surface. He split the lake from his home and waited for them. A.J. laid Zonemon on a comfy mattress where he rested. He returned back to the others outside, around the fountain.

"Stan told me everything that happened. New codelimin have been appearing since Stan left to Crescent Tomb." Gennai explained.

"You know about Crescent Tomb?" Greemon asked.

"I also know about Meric Land." Gennai nodded.

"Is there nothing to hide from you?" A.J. asked.

"I don't know what's going on and why you were both summoned here." Gennai shrugged.

Stan sighed. "Are the Dark Masters still here?"

Gennai nodded his old-self.

"Yeah. I talked with the voyagers and they defeated Etemon, but Myotismon is a pain for them. The last I heard was that they were going to launch an all out assault against Myotismon's castle." Gennai explained.

"Where is it?" Ememon asked.

"The castle? Somewhere in the desert." Gennai replied.

"A castle? What's one during here in the middle of the desert?" Greemon asked.

"Don't ask me. The villains put their bases in the most awkward places." Gennai replied.

"The voyagers must be in trouble then." A.J. concluded.

-_Gennai? Do you copy? This is Koushiro._ - A cut-radio voice greeted.

"Koushiro! Where are you?" Gennai asked.

-_We're in Myotismon's castle._ - Koushiro replied.

"Are there any problems?" Gennai asked.

-_Thanks for asking. Tons of them. This is Taichi by the way, we need immediate help. Myotismon got us and celled us in his castle dungeon._ - Taichi explained.

"Where are your Digimon?" Gennai asked.

-_That we don't know. They might be using them against us for all we know. Warn any help when they come. I'll have to go. Over and out._ - Koushiro sighed.

"I was right." A.J. blinked.

"You two would need some training along with your copedam. After that, I'll want you two to meet two new voyagers, who are going to help you out in this." Gennai explained.

"This isn't good. We might face their copedam, when we do, they might be against us. We'll probably have to kill them or something." Ememon mumbled.

"I'm afraid it might come to that." Gennai nodded.

"What is this about our training?" Greemon asked.

"We'll start when Zonemon has regained conscious." Gennai replied.

After a few more hours, Zonemon woke up. Ememon and A.J. were right there beside him. A.J. explained everything to him and where they were. A.J. and Stan were trained by Gennai how to control their unique powers and weapons. He taught them how to summon their physical personality or changing into them when needed. Gennai taught the copedam how to control their attacks completely.

A few days and they were all ready. They were outside, around the fountain, waiting for the two new voyagers to help them out.

"Gennai? We're here." Michael commented.

"Yep we sure are." Terriermon smiled.

Stan; A.J.; Zonemon; Ememon, and Greemon all sweat-dropped. They recognized the two new voyagers. Michael and Betamon were to back-up Stan and Greemon. Willis; Terriermon, and Lopmon were to back-up A.J.; Zonemon, and Ememon.

"I think you five know them pretty well." Gennai smiled.

"We sure do." Stan confirmed.

"Willis, Michael, this is A.J. and Stan. Their copedam are Zonemon; Ememon, and Greemon. Willis, you and your copedam would back-up A.J. and his copedam. Michael, you and your copedam would back-up Stan and his copedam." Gennai explained.

"Cool. When are we leaving?" Michael asked.

"Are we bringing Airmon with us?" Willis asked.

Gennai shook his head. "Not Airmon but Soarmon. She'll take orders from A.J. and Stan only. She knows that." Gennai replied.

A.J. and the others blinked.

"She?" Stan asked.

Gennai nodded. "Soarmon come in the two genders. Male and female. Soarmon is the maturity form of Airmon. The Airmon that's my bodyguard and escort is male. I have a female which is my Airmon's daughter. She's willing to be your servant." Gennai explained.

A.J.; Ememon; Zonemon; Willis; Terriermon, and Lopmon all rushed to the surface. Willis and Michael were young like Davis; Hikari, and the second generation Destined. This happened before Lopmon's virus.

"Soarmon is waiting outside." Gennai nodded.

Stan nodded; he rushed to the surface with Greemon, Michael and Betamon. Muchiya analyzed Soarmon.

"_Soarmon - Composition Meric Maturity - Soarmon basically helps Codelimin move around. She's Airmon's daughter. She'll become Stan's and A.J.'s transporter together - Gail Spinner would force any flying Codelimin to crash land and be destroyed by the crash, it spins any land or water Codelimin to spin in a tornado. It works in the air, on land and water._"

"Let's hitch this ride." Michael smiled.

Stan got on at the same time as A.J. Zonemon sat in front of A.J. while Ememon was behind him. Willis got on carrying Lopmon. Terriermon flew on. Michael got on holding Betamon on his lap. Greemon stayed on the surface. He could fly. A.J. glanced at Ememon. Ememon sighed, understanding. He got off. A.J.'s twivice glowed green while Ememon was ready for evolution. A.J. and Stan had their sentinel bags with them.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

Soarmon took off into the air. Greemon and Primon were right behind her...

* * *

They passed the mountains and plains until they got into the desert. The flight over the mountains and through the plains was tiring. Night came and Soarmon, Greemon and Primon all landed on the desert sand. Willis and Michael were sleepy that some times they closed their eyes and suddenly reopened them. Stan jumped off in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" A.J. asked, getting off.

"I need to take a leek. See ya guys in a few moments. Greemon stay with them!" Stan rushed off.

A.J. chuckled. He took Willis and Michael off of Soarmon. Soarmon sat down once everyone was off of her. Primon collapsed on the sand, turned to his back and fell to sleep. Greemon spread his legs on the sand, lying down, and soon he was fast asleep. Willis and Michael were already asleep, so were Betamon and Lopmon. Only A.J.; Zonemon, and Terriermon all stayed up.

"I hope Stan can find his way back." Terriermon commented.

"Don't worry he can. He has his twivice to guide him." A.J. replied.

A.J. prepared sleeping bags for his jerebits. Terriermon and Zonemon helped A.J. put them in their sleeping bags. The sleeping ones were all cozy and relaxed in their sleeping bags. With his Sewit Myth, A.J.'s laptop, A.J. built a campfire. He made a Jerebi Producer that could make any food any time. A.J. drunk his juice while Zonemon and Terriermon had their water. In the desert, creatures would get thirsty and water is very valuable.

A.J. had already made sleeping bags for Stan; Terriermon, and Zonemon. Once full, A.J. told Zonemon and Terriermon to have their rest. He reassured them that he could handle any threat; he reminded them Stan would be as back-up. Terriermon and Zonemon cuddled into their sleeping bags and went fast asleep. The sewits were clear. A.J. stared at them, drinking his juice. He was thinking of Meric Land and his battle buds that weren't with him.

He also thought of his league and its members, especially Helen and Amanda. He missed those two dearly. He sighed.

He thought of the voyagers and what they, the sailors, have been through since they got to the Digital World. A.J. decided to name this journey: Rescue Journey. The first journey was called by A.J. and Stan: Peace Journey. A.J. and Stan make up names of journeys they go through by themselves. He knew wherever Stan was, that he was thinking of his home; Crescent Tomb; his family, and Samantha. A few hours passed while A.J. waited for Stan. Soarmon was also sleeping.

Finally Stan returned. A.J. stood up to meet him.

"Lost your way?" A.J. asked.

Stan nodded. "That and also I was in my thoughts, returning here."

"Everyone's asleep." A.J. commented.

"We should get some shut-eye as well." Stan grinned.

"Not for me, you go ahead and go to sleep. Your sleeping bag is ready." A.J. explained.

"I'm taking it with me in my sentinel bag in the morning, it and Greemon's sleeping bag." Stan commented.

A.J. shrugged. "Fine with me."

"I want to have some fresh milk to drink first." Stan sighed, getting it from the Jerebi Producer.

Once finished, Stan washed it by getting water from the oasis right next to them. A.J. made the oasis by his Sewit Myth. Stan put the glass back into the Jerebi Producer as the machine vanished the glass.

"Salam." Stan closed his eyes.

"Salam." A.J. replied.

Two hours passed by, A.J. was still awake. He finished his fifth drink; washed it, and put it back. Once done, sand particles swirled around the campsite. A.J. put his hand on his sheath, ready for a battle. Sand-made codelimin appeared all around the camp. A.J. drew his sword out. Muchiya analyzed the Codelimin. A.J.'s suit was Zomo, he could change in anyway, sometimes on his own and other times against his will.

Zomo was currently in hibernation on this journey, just like the last one.

"_Sandmon - Mirage Grasl Muzon - Sandmon live on the coasts and in the deserts. They appear suddenly as they can take down any opponents in seconds. They are desert Codelimin. They float on the sand and disappear below it, reappearing suddenly - Dust Storm makes a sand storm in the limited range, leaving the advantage to Sandmon. Some Dust Storms can bury their victims alive. Sand Twister is a small sand tornado that spins so fast that it tears the victim up._"

"Stan... Zonemon..." A.J. whispered.

Sandmon surrounded the entire camp. Stan and Zonemon woke up. Zonemon was rested, but Stan was still sleepy-eyed.

"What's up?" Stan asked, rubbing his eyes.

He saw Sandmon surrounding their entire camp. Stan quickly got his ax out. Muchiya glowed, while Zonemon prepared himself.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

"**Dust Storm**!" The entire Sandmon yelled.

Stan quickly put his sentinel bag over his back. A.J. dug his sword into the ground, it pounced into the air with A.J. Stan did the same with his ax, as he too pounced into the air. Centermon closed his eyes, as he tightened his grip in the sand. A.J. and Stan activated their Fenrir jets in their sentinel bags, as they stayed in the air. Fierce winds, with sand, covered the whole campsite.

In just a few moments, when the dust cleared up, A.J. and Stan saw nothing; the campsite was buried under the sand. A.J. and Stan directed their jets to different Sandmon. The two charged towards their target. A.J. sliced at his Sandmon, but it just particlized, escaping the slice. Sandmon reappeared with A.J.'s back to it. A.J. sensed the alerting danger.

'Twinkle Field.' He thought.

"**Sand Twister**!" Sandmon yelled.

The small twister headed towards A.J. with high accuracy. A.J. got terribly dizzy from the fierce spinning of the twister. Stan went for a chop to his Sandmon, but it did what the other one did: particlized. It reappeared behind Stan. Unfortunately for Stan, his ax got stuck in the sand, from his fierce attack. Stan sensed the immediate danger.

'Twinkle Field.' He thought.

"**Sand Twister**!" Sandmon yelled.

The twister jerked Stan into the air, with his ax still stuck to the sand. Like A.J., Stan got terribly dizzy from the spinning, but both he and A.J. survived it. The two twisters died down, as Stan and A.J. plumbed down to the sand, on their stomachs. The Sandmon were amazed: none of their victims ever survived their Sand Twister. The Twinkle Fields automatically went off. Stan was staring at his ax, right in front of him.

Without warning, an emerald, centered blast burst through the sand, heading towards A.J.'s Sandmon. Sandmon turned around too late. It burst through it, vaporizing it. The attack continued on towards the collapsed A.J. He couldn't put his Twinkle Field back on again so soon. He quickly rolled away, escaping. Centermon leapt out through the hole he had made. A.J. stood up, smiling. He put a thumbs-up to Centermon. Centermon sheepishly smiled.

A.J.'s smile turned to fear.

"**Power of Myths**!" He yelled.

Centermon gasped, shocked. The attack barely missed Centermon; it passed him, and vaporized the Sandmon behind him. Centermon turned around, he understood and sighed.

"Thanks A.J." Centermon thanked.

"No problem. I repaid my dept." A.J. replied.

His sword was like a katana, but it was glittering light green. Its handle was like a knight's sword handle, but was made of green emerald and covered by crovinze. The crest of myths was carved in it in black. Power of Myths was green energy that was formed like a gliding owl.

"We need to help Stan." A.J. commented.

Centermon leapt onto the top of the sand while A.J. flew over to Stan. Without the Sandmon expecting it, A.J. sliced his sword right through it. Stan was safe. The rest of the Sandmon withdrew into the sand. A.J. helped Stan pull his ax out and they both did it. The three faced the sand, preparing themselves. Together and all at once, they attacked.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

The force of the three attacks combined blew the sand covering the campsite away. The others were still asleep like nothing happened. A.J. put his sword back into its sheath. Stan put his ax back into its sheath. Centermon decrevolved back into Zonemon. After all that, the three were tired and drained. A.J. made his sleeping bag and slept in it. Stan went back to sleep in his as did Centermon...

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: DESERT MIRAGE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	3. Desert Mirage

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 3: "Desert Mirage"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

A.J. and Stan defeated Cloakmon. They met up with Gennai and their copedam train under him. Ememon was the first to excel in his attacks; he helped Gennai train the rest. They meet up with Willis and Michael and their copedam. They encounter trouble in the desert at night but Centermon, A.J. and Stan won as Warriors of Darkness. On with the conclusion...

* * *

Next morning, A.J.; Ememon, and Zonemon woke up at dawn. They laughed when the others woke up.

"What's so funny?" Willis mumbled.

"Nothing." A.J. replied.

They were all dirty with sand on them from their burial. A.J. and his copedam laughed more thinking of that. Stan shook his head. Greemon looked confused.

"We better continue on." Stan commented.

"Yeah. It best to travel as far as we can during the day." Soarmon agreed.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

Willis; Michael, and their copedam hopped onto Soarmon along with A.J. and Stan.

"I think I'll go for a run. It's good training for a soul-warrior." Zonemon smiled.

A.J. nodded.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

Primon; Soarmon, and Greemon took to the air, while Centermon followed them on the ground...

* * *

"_Mirage Sand!_" A voice yelled.

Centermon stopped in his tracks. A fatal mistake, as he was blown away onto his back. Primon soared towards the ground.

"_Mirror Reflector!_" A voice yelled.

Primon bumped head-on into a transparent mirror. He fell onto his back.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Terriermon! Lopmon!" Willis nodded.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARGOMON!"

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WENDIGOMON!"

Gargomon and Wendigomon landed gracefully onto the sand.

"_Mirage Sand!_" A voice yelled.

Gargomon was blown away onto his back.

"_Mirror Reflector!_" A voice yelled.

Something bumped into Wendigomon at high speed, and sent him flying onto the sand on his stomach.

"So fast." Gargomon mumbled.

"Greemon!" Stan yelled.

Greemon nodded.

"I'm on it." Greemon replied.

Greemon soared to where Wendigomon clashed into a mirror.

"Now!" Greemon screamed.

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

Graslmon slashed at the mirror so fast that it was shattered by his swords. Centermon; Gargomon; Primon, and Wendigomon regrouped with Graslmon. Soarmon landed behind them. She let Stan; A.J.; Willis; Michael, and Betamon off of her. A.J. took his sword out, while Stan took his ax out.

"Let's see what Muchiya has." A.J. whispered.

"_Miragemon - Mirage Meric Mate - Miragemon are excellent in transparent and sudden attacks. They are transparent codelimin so nobody knows how they truly look - Mirage Sand sends a high speed gust of wind filled with sand towards the opponent, its strong to blow the opponent several feet back. Mirror Reflector is a defensive mechanism but it is also used as an offense._"

"How can we find something we can't see?" Michael asked.

"_Don't you know the question to that?_" A voice asked.

"No." Centermon whispered.

"_Brutal Slice!_" A voice yelled.

Centermon screamed in pain. He decrevolved back into Zonemon.

"Zonemon!" A.J. yelled.

"Stay there." Zonemon mumbled.

"Who is it?" Graslmon asked.

"Forcemon!" Zonemon gasped.

He collapsed unconscious. Forcemon emerged out of the sand. Stan had his twivice analyze it.

"_Forcemon - Mirage Meric Maturity - He can take any codelimin down, even mate! - Brutal Slice, Forcemon uses one of his swords and slices through the opponent. Quintuplet Claws, Forcemon rips his opponents with his claws._"

"Excellent job on shattering a mirror reflector." Forcemon complimented.

"I'll shatter you away!" Graslmon growled.

"Don't go near him. He's dangerous." Stan warned.

"More dangerous than that Cloakmon or Sandmon." Forcemon grinned.

"What?" Willis asked.

"How do you know about that?" A.J. asked.

"Miragemon and I are servants of the Digimon Ruler. The Sandmon and the Cloakmon that attacked you were Myotismon's minions. The two of us have been fighting each other from since before the Destined Voyagers arrived. We were the ones who taught Myotismon about the updated info about codelimin. The Digimon Ruler thought that you won't survive Cloakmon or Sandmon. Amazingly, you did. It's our turn now to turn the tides of battle to our side." Forcemon hissed.

"The positives of darkness never die Forcemon." A.J. commented.

"Get him Gargomon, Wendigomon!" Willis ordered.

"**Howling Crusher**!" Wendigomon yelled.

"**Gargo Pellets**!" Gargomon yelled.

"**Brutal Slice**!" Forcemon countered.

Gargomon and Wendigomon shrieked in pain. They devolved back into Zerimon and Conomon. Primon hurried, as he withdrew Zerimon and Conomon back to A.J. and Stan. Zonemon was still unconscious, but he was beside A.J. now.

"You might beat us but after us, you'll face off against the Voyagers' Copedam: their virus forms. Are you all sure you're up to that?" Forcemon asked.

"You bet we were. We know what the consequences are you asshole!" Stan growled.

"Primon, Graslmon, don't let us down. You have seven opponents from what Muchiya says." A.J. explained.

"Don't be reckless like you were with Cloakmon, use your other senses and be careful." Stan added.

"It's against us." Graslmon sighed.

"But it's time to show our pride." Primon reassured.

Graslmon nodded.

"We'll need to work together. Let's concentrate on Miragemon." Primon suggested.

"O.K. We'll deal with Forcemon later." Graslmon agreed.

Primon and Graslmon closed their eyes as they concentrated deeply. Primon and Graslmon sensed Miragemon around them, even though their eyes were closed. They nodded. With their eyes closed, they attacked together.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

Imperial Freeze froze a Miragemon, while Gralen Blades shattered it. Forcemon blinked.

"Impressive." He nodded.

Graslmon slashed through a second Miragemon, while Primon punched his way through a third Miragemon.

"**G Boomerang**!" Graslmon yelled.

The attack deleted two Miragemon.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

He froze the last Miragemon. Primon went for a kick, deleting the last Miragemon. They opened their eyes turning to Forcemon. Forcemon blinked.

"You've both got skill." He nodded.

"You're next." Graslmon slashed his blades together.

"No mercy." Primon slammed his fists.

Forcemon gulped.

"It seems we underestimated you all. I'll be gone now." Forcemon shivered.

He vanished under the sand. Primon cheered along with A.J.; Stan; Betamon, and Willis.

"Alright! Talk about teamwork." Graslmon smiled.

"We're better than we thought if we concentrate." Primon agreed.

"I think those Miragemon were supposed to be harder than Cloakmon." Graslmon commented.

"Comparing Miragemon to Cloakmon, Cloakmon would have been quicker, if we were trained well." Primon nodded.

Willis took Zerimon and Conomon, and he got onto Soarmon. A.J. put Zonemon onto Soarmon. Graslmon decrevolved back into Greemon. Greemon and Primon headed back to their sailors.

"Excellent job you two." A.J. smiled.

"A job well done." Stan nodded.

"You two truly out skill me." Soarmon commented.

Primon and Greemon nodded.

"We should be heading to the castle now." Michael commented.

"Some of the destined voyager copedam would be guarding the front gate." Willis warned.

"Why go through the front door when we can attack from the air?" Soarmon asked.

"Either way, Forcemon gave us valuable information." A.J. exclaimed.

"Yeah. Just who is this Digimon Ruler?" Greemon wondered.

Soarmon took off after A.J.; Stan; Willis, and Michael got on. Primon and Greemon flew on either side of Soarmon...

* * *

A few moments later and they saw Myotismon's castle in sight. A swarm of Flymon flow out of the castle to intercept Soarmon; Primon, and Greemon.

"Easy. **Gail Spinner**!" Soarmon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Acidic Beams**!" Greemon yelled.

Some Flymon crashed into the desert and were deleted. Primon froze one and it fell onto the desert, smashing on impact. Acidic Beams deleted two Flymon on impact.

"You'll have to jump down and handle yourselves; we'll enter from the air when we can." Soarmon explained.

Zonemon had already regained conscious. He jumped down along with A.J. and Stan. Willis; Michael, and their copedam stayed on Soarmon.

"**Gail Spinner**!" Soarmon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Acidic Beams**!" Greemon yelled.

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE IN..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

Centermon; A.J., and Stan rushed to the castle gates.

"There's the castle!" A.J. panted.

Dark Lizardmon came rushing out in herds towards A.J.; Centermon, and Stan. A.J. slashed his sword out and Stan slashed his ax out, rushing towards the herd.

"**Atom Split**!" Centermon yelled.

The attacked deleted two Dark Lizardmon. A.J. slashed his way through the herds towards the gates. Stan fought his way savagely through the herds. Centermon basically dodged and slashed through the herds. Noticing that the three were approaching the gates, the guards went in and closed it. A.J. noticed that it was Hawkmon and Gabumon who were the guards.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled.

The attacks smashed the gates down. A.J. leapt into the air and had emerald particles surround his sword. Stan did the same, but silver particles surrounded his ax.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled, releasing the energy from the sword.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled, releasing the energy from the ax.

The impact deleted all the Dark Lizardmon herds that survived. A.J. and Stan landed gracefully, while Centermon caught up with them...

* * *

A.J. and Stan slid into the castle with their weapons ready. They were panting, along with Centermon, who just entered.

"A first major battle I've been in." Stan commented.

"I've never felt this kind of rush before. Blitzkrieg is excellent." A.J. nodded.

"Wow! I totally agree with you. I think Myotismon would have expected us later." Stan agreed.

"He might be prepared for us. He might even be watching us, knowing we're here." A.J. commented.

"Hey! You guys beat us." Primon smiled, landing in the castle.

Greemon and Soarmon landed as well.

"I guess that Flymon are dealt with." Centermon guessed.

"You're absolutely right pal." Primon grinned.

"They had no chance against us in the first place." Greemon agreed.

"Centermon, stay here. Michael; Betamon, you two are with us. Primon and Greemon are also with us. The rest stay here." A.J. ordered.

"Where are you going to go?" Soarmon asked.

"To the dungeons. Let's hope this isn't the last time we see each other like this." A.J. sighed.

"We'll be fine." Willis commented.

"Let's go." Stan nodded.

Stan; Greemon; Primon; Michael; Betamon, and A.J. all rushed into the castle...

* * *

Hawkmon and Gabumon intercepted them. Their eyes were purple; proof of them being under control by Myotismon.

"I and Betamon will handle them." Greemon commented.

"We'll make sure not to delete them, for their voyagers' sake." Betamon agreed.

"I'll stay here with Betamon." Michael decided.

"O.K." A.J. nodded.

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... GRASLMON!"

"I'll take Gabumon and you'll take Hawkmon." Graslmon nodded.

A.J.; Stan, and Primon continued on their way.

"**Blue Blaster**!" Gabumon yelled.

"**Feather Strike**!" Hawkmon yelled.

Michael quickly ducked. Betamon jumped to the side, avoiding Feather Strike. Graslmon put his blades in an X form in front of him, protecting himself. Blue Blaster collided into the blades, but Graslmon held firm and kept it at bay...

* * *

A.J.; Stan, and Primon rushed on their way. That was until Chaos War Greymon got in their way. His eyes were purple as well.

"**Giga Blaster**!" Chaos War Greymon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

Imperial Freeze collided with Giga Blaster, freezing it. It fell to the ground, shattering.

"_Crush them Chaos War Greymon!_" A voice boomed.

'Myotismon.' A.J. thought.

Demi Devimon appeared behind Chaos War Greymon, laughing.

"This is the end of the road Sailors!" He grinned.

"Continue on, I'll hold these two back." Primon promised.

A.J. stared at Primon, and Primon stared back. A.J. sighed, nodding. A.J. and Stan rushed by Demi Devimon, out of sight. Chaos War Greymon charged at Primon. He slashed at Primon, but Primon ducked. With a swift move, Primon tackled Chaos War Greymon. He fell onto his back. Primon jumped into the air, ready to attack.

"**Demi Dart**!" Demi Devimon yelled.

Primon quickly landed, avoiding the attack. He growled, knowing that Demi Devimon would stop him at any chance he got. Chaos War Greymon got back onto his feet...

* * *

Bakemon appeared through the walls, blocking A.J.'s and Stan's advance. A.J. slashed his sword out, and Stan slashed his ax out. They slashed their way through the Bakemon, deleting them. Their rush wasn't halted. Next to block their path was Phantomon. He slashed at A.J., who was in the lead, with his scythe. A.J. rolled under Phantomon, avoiding the slash. Stan followed, rolling under Phantomon.

A.J. continued on, but he slashed his sword backwards, into Phantomon, deleting him.

"How long before we get to the dungeons?" Stan asked.

A.J. shrugged. "I don't know. All that I know is that we're going downwards. Dungeons are always down underground."

"Underground? Like Crescent Cave?" Stan asked, grinning.

A.J. sweat-dropped. "No. Crescent Cave is underwater."

"Man. I sure do miss Samantha." Stan sighed.

"As I miss Helen and Amanda." A.J. agreed.

"We must almost be there. The sooner we're over with this, the sooner we'll go back home." Stan remarked.

"Duh! Like I didn't know that." A.J. exclaimed.

"I wonder who the dungeon guard is." Stan commented.

"We'll soon find out. We're here." A.J. replied...

* * *

Ememon; Michael; Graslmon, and Betamon all caught up with A.J. and Stan.

"What happened?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah. How did you deal with your opponents so quickly?" Stan asked.

"Graslmon found out about this ring around one of the copedam's fingers or claws." Michael replied.

"After that, it was easy." Betamon added.

"I found that out myself. After I destroyed the ring, Chaos War Greymon went back to War Greymon. Demi Devimon ran away once I destroyed the ring." Ememon explained.

"Where are they now?" Stan asked.

"They went to free their friends." Graslmon replied...

* * *

"Who's this?" Michael asked.

"The guard to the Dungeons." A.J. replied.

"He looks like a Mythical Animal." Ememon commented.

"That's because he is." Stan hissed.

Hippo Gryphomon turned to them. He sensed them before but ignored them for awhile. He concluded that they were a threat, especially after Ememon; Graslmon; Betamon, and Michael reached them.

"This isn't good." Ememon commented.

"Look at the purple eyes." Betamon noted.

"He's enslaved just like the copedam." A.J. nodded.

"Where's this ring of yours?" Stan asked.

"Man! He has many." Michael whistled.

"Those aren't rings; they're strips. How does this ring look like?" A.J. asked.

"Just like the one that's on his middle finger, on his right hand." Ememon replied.

"What now?" Graslmon asked.

"Here's the plan. I and Ememon would distract it, Graslmon; Stan, and Betamon would try to destroy the ring." A.J. replied.

"Would I need to crevolve?" Ememon asked.

"It's best." A.J. nodded.

"O.K. We're with you." Stan agreed.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"Let's not delete it. It could help us." A.J. remarked.

"Let's do this!" Primon growled.

A.J. leapt at Hippo Gryphomon, ready to slash him with his sword. Primon quickly went for a kick. Hippo Gryphomon caught Primon's leg and threw him at A.J. The two of them fell to the ground. Primon fell over A.J.

"He didn't even attack." Primon commented.

"This might be harder than we thought." A.J. agreed.

Primon got off of A.J. and went for another kick. A.J. stayed still.

"Now!" Stan yelled.

He went for a slash with his ax, just as Graslmon and Betamon aimed at the ring.

"**Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

"**Electric Shock**!" Betamon yelled.

Hippo Gryphomon caught Primon again by the leg. He threw him into Gralen Blades. Primon screamed in pain as it collided into him. He decrevolved back into Ememon, unconscious. Hippo Gryphomon caught Stan's ax with his strong arms. He pulled the ax out of Stan's hands and twisted him around. He threw him into Electric Shock. Stan screamed in pain. He fainted, collapsing to the ground. A.J. sweat-dropped. Hippo Gryphomon threw Stan's ax at Graslmon.

Graslmon held his blades in an X form. It caught Stan's blades, but the ax blade barely touched Graslmon's face. Graslmon sighed, scared. A.J. learned Hippo Gryphomon's technique by watching him.

"This is unbelievable." Michael gasped.

"Tell me about it." Betamon growled.

'I've got to force him to attack and redirect that attack to his ring.' A.J. thought.

Graslmon moved his blades aside, letting the ax drop noisily. Taking the chance of him being defenseless, Hippo Gryphomon attacked Graslmon, surprising him.

"**Sonic Voice**!" He yelled.

'That's my chance! I can't lose this. I've got to succeed. It might be the last.' A.J. thought.

He charged his sword up. He quickly got in the attack's path. He held his sword in front of him, horizontally. A.J.'s closed his eyes, as he braced himself. The attack clashed into A.J.'s sword, but wasn't destroyed. A.J. sensed its strength by its push. He slashed his sword forward with great strength. The attack was redirected towards Hippo Gryphomon. A.J. grinned.

'It worked! I'll have to wait to the end though and be ready for anything.' He thought.

His aim was true as Hippo Gryphomon's attack was directed to his ring. Hippo Gryphomon's eyes widened. He gasped. It was too late to pull away and he knew it. The attack clashed into the ring, shattering it...

* * *

Hippo Gryphomon's eyes returned to normal.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Minor difficulties. Don't worry; you couldn't control your own actions." A.J. shrugged.

"You should be sorry!" Graslmon growled.

Hippo Gryphomon sighed. "Look, I have the keys to the DigiDestined cells. Come in with me and I'll free them."

"Graslmon; Betamon, and Michael, stay here to protect our unconscious friends." A.J. remarked.

"O.K." Graslmon sighed.

Hippo Gryphomon unlocked the dungeon's main door. He went in with A.J. A.J. put his sword back into its sheath.

"We might need help to leave this castle." A.J. commented.

"I know a secret way out. I'll help all of you out." Hippo Gryphomon agreed.

"Thanks." A.J. smiled.

"No problem." Hippo Gryphomon shrugged.

They got to the Destined Voyager cells. One had the boys in it; another -next to the boys- had the girls in it. Taichi and Koushiro rushed over to the door.

"You must be the sailor." Koushiro commented.

Hippo Gryphomon unlocked the one that had the girls in first. He unlocked the boys' cell next. Tentomon came flying in with Gatomon. They were themselves, not controlled.

"Tentomon!" Koushiro greeted, happily.

"Gatomon!" Hikari yelled, hugging her copedam.

"Hikari." Gatomon whispered, smiling.

"What about the others?" Yamato asked.

Gatomon's ears went down. Hikari let her go.

"They were recaptured." Tentomon sighed.

"No." Takeru whispered.

"We should leave now." Michael commented, coming in.

"Yeah. An army of Roachmon and Sand Yanmamon are on their way towards us." Graslmon added.

"Where are Stan and Ememon?" A.J. asked.

"We're right here." Stan replied.

They were on the other side of the group. Roachmon were approaching from Graslmon's and Betamon's side, while Sand Yanmamon were approaching from Stan's and Ememon's side.

"We could use that secret way now." A.J. urged.

Taichi shook his head. "We're not leaving."

"Not without our Digimon." Daisuke added.

"We'll come back for you all then." Stan promised.

"Hikari is going with you as well." Taichi decided.

"It's logical. She has her copedam with her." Ememon nodded.

"O.K. Izzy and Kari are with us. Where is the secret way?" A.J. asked.

"Through the girls' cell. A few captive Digimon in the past made the tunnel." Hippo Gryphomon explained.

He smashed himself through the tunnel.

"I and Ememon would protect your backs." Graslmon commented.

"Those who are going to escape with us, go into the girls' cell. The rest back into the boys' cell." A.J. decided.

The Destined Voyagers mostly went into the boys' cell. Koushiro and Hikari went into the girls' cell.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PRIMON!"

"I'll lead the way. Follow me." Hippo Gryphomon commented.

Primon and Graslmon guarded the cell's door from the inside. The others went through the tunnel. A.J. and Stan took the lead after Hippo Gryphomon. Next came Michael and Betamon. Before last: Koushiro; Tentomon; Hikari, and Gatomon.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

He froze one Sand Yanmamon. It was rushed through and shattered.

"Everyone brace yourselves! **Defender's Rage**!" Graslmon yelled.

He deleted three Roachmon columns. Primon closed the cell door shut; he rushed into the tunnel last. Graslmon backed away slowly. Some Sand Yanmamon broke through the door.

"**Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

He deleted two Sand Yanmamon. He rushed into the tunnel. He slid onto the ground, aiming at the ceiling above the opening.

"**Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

The attack collided with the ceiling and a rock slide happened, as the opening closed shut...

* * *

Graslmon and Primon hurried to catch up with the others. They were waiting for them not far. Graslmon and Primon stayed in the rear.

"What did you two do with the entrance?" Koushiro asked.

"Graslmon blocked it with his attack." Primon replied.

"Great! They won't be able to follow us now!" Tentomon cheered.

Hippo Gryphomon led them to a dead-end, or so it seemed. The exit was blocked.

"**Heat Wave**!" Hippo Gryphomon yelled.

It was useless.

"Let us try." Stan suggested.

A.J. and Stan nodded to each other. They both charged their weapons. The tunnel was dark, but there were torches organized on the walls.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled, releasing the energy from his sword.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled, releasing the energy from his ax.

The two attacks burst through the blocked exit, opening it. It was wide enough for Hippo Gryphomon to fly through it. Stan flew to the surface with his jet. A.J. stayed down, helping the others up. He carried them up to Stan, who lifted them onto the surface. First was Michael, followed by Betamon. Tentomon flew up. A.J. helped Koushiro up. Stan lifted him onto the surface. Gatomon rushed into A.J.'s held together hands. Gatomon leapt into the air with a shove from A.J.

She landed onto the surface, behind the others. Kari was next. A.J. lifted her while Stan lifted her onto the surface. Primon flew through the exit. A.J. shoved Graslmon into the air, through the exit. A.J. flew to the surface last with his jet. Centermon and the others rushed over to them.

"Where are the others?" Centermon asked.

"They're still down there." A.J. sighed, covering the exit.

"What?" Willis asked.

"They refused to leave without their copedam. Besides, we're going to come back for them." Stan replied...

* * *

"Sand Yanmamon and Roachmon are approaching us!" Soarmon warned.

"I'll hold them off while the rest of you escape." Hippo Gryphomon decided.

"I'm with you." Soarmon agreed.

"No. You're going with them." Hippo Gryphomon argued.

"You can't hold them off by yourself." Soarmon reasoned.

"So be it. Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon would hold them off while we run for it." Stan nodded.

"Gatomon and Kari can ride on me." Centermon offered.

"It's best." A.J. nodded.

He helped Hikari onto Centermon, Gatomon leapt onto him.

"Hold on tight." Centermon advised.

"Do it Betamon!" Michael yelled.

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... SEADRAMON!"

"Go for it Terriermon, Lopmon." Willis nodded

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."

"... GARGOMON!"

"... WENDIGOMON!"

Willis got up onto Wendigomon. Graslmon decrevolved back into Greemon. Stan took to the air along with Greemon. A.J. got onto Primon's back. Primon took to the air once A.J. got on and held on tight.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

Koushiro got onto Kabuterimon. Willis got off of Wendigomon. Wendigomon; Gargomon, and Seadramon all devolved back into Lopmon; Terriermon, and Betamon. Michael; Willis; Terriermon; Lopmon, and Betamon all got onto Kabuterimon with Koushiro. Kabuterimon took to the air. The air squadron flew out, Centermon galloped after them on foot. A.J. looked back. He saw rings capturing both Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon. He sighed, turning his head forward.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: EQUUS LEGEND

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	4. Equus Legend

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 4: "Equus Legend"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

The rescue group battled some Miragemon and Forcemon. They won, as Forcemon withdrew. They encountered trouble in reaching into Myotismon's castle but wasn't nothing they could handle. They could only save Koushiro; Hikari, and their copedam. The other copedam of the Destined Voyagers were caught again. The rescue group withdrew as Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon held the enemies off. They got caught as the rescue group escaped, surviving. On with the conclusion...

* * *

The capture of Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon reminded A.J. of Carl's and Fred's deaths. He never completely got over them. He was even more fearful that Straymon was still out there somewhere.

"Are you O.K. A.J.?" Primon asked.

"No. There are a few troubles on my mind." A.J. replied.

"What's on your mind?" Stan asked.

A.J. sighed. "Fred's and Carl's deaths."

"Soarmon's and Hippo Gryphomon's captures reminded you of that, right?" Stan asked.

A.J. nodded. "Yeah. I'm also worried about Helen."

"As I'm worried about Samantha." Stan agreed.

"No. You don't understand. Helen might think that I'm dead." A.J. explained.

Stan blinked. "Samantha might think I'm dead then. No one would survive such a bolt of lightning. How were you sent here?"

"Sent here? Oh boy! So that blurriness was me teleporting, just like that bolt teleported you here." A.J. commented.

"That's right. I thought you knew that but I guess I was wrong." Stan shrugged.

"Helen is probably heart-broken since she might think I'm dead." A.J. sighed.

"It's probably the same with Samantha." Stan sighed.

"To think that the leader and the first co-leader are dead. It's up to Mark now to lead the league." A.J. reminded.

"We'll see how he does it. I wonder if he's good in leadership, this is a good way to find out." Stan added.

"Things might happen while we're away. I just ask Allah that Mark can handle it smoothly." A.J. remarked.

"And deal with Amy at the same time." Stan chuckled.

A.J. laughed. "I wonder if he can keep close to Amy while he's leader."

"We'll find out when we're done here." Stan smiled...

* * *

"Where to now?" A.J. asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked.

"I mean you said that our rescue journey is almost over before we reached the dungeons." A.J. explained.

Stan sighed. "I guess I was wrong. I was anticipating to see Samantha again. Minor change of plans."

"Minor change of plans that would make this journey longer. I don't know what to do or where to go now." A.J. complained.

"Look on the bright side, Koushiro and Hikari are with us, we saved them." Stan commented.

"That's a great thing but you're not getting me are you?" A.J. asked.

"I am but you're looking negative at stuff." Stan replied.

"So you don't know either?" A.J. asked.

Stan shook his head. "I'll admit I don't."

* * *

"Whatever our destination is, it's a good time to share with you and Primon some of my dreams." A.J. smiled.

"Oh those ones. I forgot we had that deal." Stan chuckled.

"Yeah. I had one back in Actonal mansion, on Helen's birthday." A.J. commented.

"How many is that now?" Stan asked.

"I'm not keeping count. I don't know." A.J. replied.

"Same here. It's soothing enough that we're dreaming such dreams." Stan sighed happily.

"You don't tell Helen about your dreams right?" Primon asked.

"Oh darn! You're right Primon, I didn't tell her any yet." A.J. sighed.

"That's good. You'll at least keep up with our deal. Tell her after we do our deal." Stan advised.

"I have no other choice. We're staying here longer so I would have time to tell both of you." A.J. shrugged...

* * *

"What do you think we keep Izzy up to date?" Stan whispered.

"What do you mean?" A.J. asked.

"With Twilasin language." Stan whispered.

"I guess we can teach him that." A.J. shrugged.

"I'd inform him about it. It's up to you to teach him about the vocabulary. Maybe also you would inform him about the history stuff, and knowledge on how for them to warp digivolve." Stan suggested.

"I'd have to find such knowledge through Muchiya. I'd need to read through the Twilasin writings." A.J. agreed...

* * *

In the distance, A.J. saw a haze that wasn't part of the desert. In it, he saw a proud astonishing horse or hybrid horse type. He knew for some reason that he was the only one to see it.

"Hold on A.J.!" Primon yelled.

A.J. snapped out as he held on tighter. Primon shifted to his right, while Stan shifted to the left, barely missing Thunder Birdmon. He was heading towards Kabuterimon once he missed Primon and Stan. Primon turned back towards Thunder Birdmon.

"We've got to get to Thunder Birdmon before he gets to Kabuterimon." A.J. commented.

"You'll need to get off of me then." Primon replied.

"Sure thing." A.J. nodded.

He jumped off of Primon, but activated his jets, staying in the air. Kabuterimon flew to the side, avoiding collision with Thunder Birdmon...

* * *

Suddenly A.J. screamed loudly. He held onto his head tightly.

"A.J.?" Stan asked.

He let go mysteriously, as he deactivated his jet. He landed gracefully onto the ground. He walked towards Thunder Birdmon.

"Is he fucking crazy?" Stan asked, cursing.

"I don't know. Something happened to him when he screamed. It's unusual for him; this is the first time. It's best for us not to interfere." Primon replied.

Thunder Birdmon sensed A.J. approaching, unscarred. He flew straight at him. A.J.'s skin was kind of pale. Thunder Birdmon scooped down to grab A.J. by his talons. A.J. slid between them. He pushed his palm gently onto Thunder Birdmon's stomach. Thunder Birdmon screamed in agony. A.J.'s claws went deeper into his skin. Without warning, Thunder Birdmon burst into raw data. A.J. sucked it into him. He turned back, facing Primon and Stan. He walked towards them slowly.

"This isn't good." Primon commented.

"He's planning to attack us." Stan remarked.

"How did he deal with Thunder Birdmon that easily?" Primon asked.

"_Thunder Birdmon - Bird Data - Armor Friendship of Gotsumon - Attacks: Thunder Storm and Spark Wing._" Yamuchi analyzed.

"He's paler." Centermon noted, reaching Primon and Stan.

"What's wrong with him?" Hikari asked.

"It's more like what happened to him." Gatomon corrected.

Centermon backed away with Stan and Primon, A.J. was getting too close...

* * *

"_Shadow Horse!_" A voice yelled.

The attack went through A.J., sending him unconscious. They all turned to the source of the attack. Stan; Primon, and Centermon all gasped.

"Didn't Equalmon get deleted once Fred died?" Stan asked.

"He did." Centermon replied.

"Then how do you explain this?" Stan asked.

"A.J. prevented Straymon from absorbing Equalmon, saving him. I never knew he was regenerated so quickly." Primon exclaimed.

"Recrescentied." Equalmon corrected.

"Recrescentied?" Hikari asked.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what that means either." Gatomon shrugged.

Kabuterimon landed. Koushiro and the others got off of Kabuterimon.

"Recrescentied isn't even in the dictionary." Koushiro pointed out.

"Recrescentied is like regenerated, but it only happens to soul-warriors. Recrescention happens when the sailor's soul-warrior is in danger in any way. If the soul-warrior is deleted or even absorbed, he or she gets recrescentied to save his or her sailor from the danger. A.J. might explain it better when he wakes up." Equalmon explained.

"Isn't A.J. dead?" Kabuterimon asked.

Equalmon shook his head. "I can control my attacks. That wasn't a knockout. It was strong enough to make A.J. faint."

"So he's still alive?" Willis asked.

Equalmon nodded. "He sure is."

"Wait a minute. You're Fred's soul-warrior, how could you be A.J.'s?" Stan asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Greemon agreed.

"I was made to be A.J.'s soul-warrior. Even A.J. makes mistakes. He didn't know." Equalmon replied.

"We better make a camp until A.J.'s recovers. It might take all night before he recovers. Tomorrow, we'd figure something out." Stan decided...

* * *

"We're far enough from Myotismon's castle. We're safe and secure as long as there's a guard." Kabuterimon agreed.

"I'd be the first. Do any of you want to be with me?" Stan asked.

"I'll be with you." Primon replied.

"I'm with you as well." Centermon nodded.

Primon decrevolved back into Ememon. Centermon decrevolved back into Zonemon. Kabuterimon devolved back into Tentomon. They all got to work in preparing camp...

* * *

-_Fight them away. Block them._ - A voice remarked.

"What? Who?" A.J. asked.

-_Meet with Misterim. He'd explain more. I'll contact you later. Misterim is in Realm of Charges._ - The voice explained.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked.

Silence. Blackness surrounded A.J., as he closed his eyes...

* * *

He reopened them, finding it to be night. He was in the camp the rescue group made.

"Good, you're awake." Stan commented.

A.J. blinked. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Ememon asked.

A.J. shook his head. "No. Please tell me."

"You went nuts before Equalmon knocked you out." Zonemon replied.

"Nuts? Equalmon? Knockout?" A.J. asked.

"Don't you remember yourself screaming and holding your head?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." A.J. nodded.

"What happened after that?" Ememon asked.

"I was in this dark place." A.J. replied.

"What happened there?" Stan asked.

"A voice kept talking to me. It seemed to be a dream or vision, something like that." A.J. replied.

"Did the voice tell you anything valuable?" Zonemon asked.

"Yeah. Misterim is in the Realm of Charges, we should meet him." A.J. replied.

"Misterim?" Equalmon asked.

A.J. gasped. "Equalmon!"

"Thanks for not letting Straymon absorb me. I'm originally your soul-warrior." Equalmon explained.

"You're mine?!" A.J. exclaimed.

"You bet ya." Equalmon smiled.

"Do you know how to get to the Realm of Charges?" Stan asked.

"Sure do. We'll need to get to Sacred Star Island. There's a volcanic mountain there that'll send us to Realm of Charges." Equalmon replied.

"Don't tell us that we're going to go into the volcano?" Stan asked.

"To get to Realm of Charges, we'll need to pass through an active volcanic mountain. Once touching the lava, we'll be particlized to the Realm of Charges." Equalmon explained.

"This is still the beginning. Finish one, enter another." Zonemon sighed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: INTO THE REALM OF CHARGES

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	5. Into the Realm of Charges

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 5: "Equus Legend"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon getting captured reminded A.J.'s of a few worries. He discussed it with Stan and Primon. Without warning, Thunder Birdmon attacked. Something mysteriously happened to A.J.; he easily defeated Thunder Birdmon, but turned on the others. Equalmon was around though to force A.J. to recovery. In a dream, A.J. was told to head to the Realm of Charges to meet Misterim. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Hey A.J.! Are you O.K.?" Koushiro asked.

A.J. nodded. It was morning and they were packing up.

"Just a little headache." A.J. replied.

"Sorry about that." Equalmon apologized.

A.J. blinked. "Why?"

Equalmon sheepishly smiled. "Oh. Nothing. Forget I said anything."

'I hope this Misterim can gently explain to us what happened to A.J.' Equalmon thought.

A.J. shrugged...

* * *

"Do we have a course now?" Gatomon asked.

"Yep. To Crescent Volcano." Stan replied.

"You know about it?" Equalmon asked.

"I'm the one who knows how to get to it. I didn't dare enter the lava." Stan commented.

"Where?" Hikari asked.

"To a new part of the Digital World none of you have seen before." Greemon replied.

"Oh. This is going to be interesting." Tentomon remarked.

"They'll enter before us, to make sure they won't chicken out if we entered before them." Stan whispered.

"I'm with you." A.J. agreed.

"Michael, Betamon, you two can ride on me." Equalmon offered.

"Back to Centermon?" Zonemon asked.

A.J. nodded. "It's best."

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... CENTERMON!"

Gatomon and Hikari hopped onto Centermon, Michael and Betamon hopped onto Equalmon. Betamon was on Michael's lap.

"We'll need a lift." Willis requested.

"Certainly." Koushiro nodded.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

Willis; Terriermon; Lopmon, and Koushiro all got onto Kabuterimon.

"Are you guys going to walk?" Equalmon asked.

"No." Stan replied.

"How are you going to catch up with us?" Centermon asked.

A.J. grinned. "Through these Crescent Boards."

Stan put his Crescent Board onto the sand. It hovered a few centimeters in the air. It was silver in color. Stan's darkness crest of gralen was at the front. Silver crovinze boots were in the center. Stan hopped into them with his sentinel bag on his back. The boots strapped onto Stan's legs. A.J. gave Ememon his own crescent board. A.J. hopped into his hover board, Ememon hopped into his.

A.J.'s and Ememon's crescent boards were dark green with the divine crest of myths at the front in black. The boots were black in color. The boots strapped safely onto A.J.'s and Ememon's legs.

"Catch up if you can. We're heading to the Stream Ocean." Stan grinned...

* * *

With that, the three crescent boards propelled off at high speed. It stayed at the same height from the ground.

"I wonder when they made them." Greemon wondered.

"I wonder if it can work on water." Gatomon wondered.

"We'll have to find out. Let's hit it, top speed. Hold on you two." Centermon remarked.

"Hold on Michael and Betamon. Here I go!" Equalmon exclaimed.

Equalmon and Centermon galloped towards the fading A.J.; Stan, and Ememon. Greemon and Kabuterimon had an advantage; they were flying through the air, easily reaching A.J.; Stan, and Ememon.

"Good. Now try faster speed." A.J. grinned.

The three crescent boards went on even higher speed. They were fading away from Kabuterimon and Greemon's sights.

"Should we follow?" Kabuterimon asked.

"Nah! They might wait for us at the beach, but if not, I know how to get to Crescent Volcano. We'll need to be with Centermon and Equalmon. We'll wait for them." Greemon replied.

They held their speed, stopping in the air, waiting for Equalmon and Centermon to catch up...

* * *

"Should we wait for them at the beach?" Stan asked.

"I'll wait. You and Ememon can continue on to Crescent Volcano." A.J. replied.

"Hey. Thanks." Ememon thanked.

"Don't. I just want to see if the boards that I invented would work efficiently on water." A.J. grinned.

"O.K." Stan challenged.

Ememon and Stan continued on. A.J. sighed, seeing that their crescent boards didn't touch the water. They kept on their natural height from the ground. A.J. stopped just before he reached the water...

* * *

He waited for a few moments before Equalmon; Greemon; Centermon, and Kabuterimon arrived. Greemon and Kabuterimon landed, Equalmon and Centermon stopped in front of A.J.

"Where are Ememon and Stan?" Equalmon asked.

"They passed the Stream Ocean." A.J. replied.

"Thanks for waiting for us." Centermon thanked.

"One problem, how are we going to get across?" Gatomon asked.

"We'll catch up. You two can go, Kabuterimon and Greemon." A.J. allowed.

"O.K." Kabuterimon commented, unsure.

The two took to the air, crossing Stream Ocean.

"That's a problem." A.J. agreed.

"Yeah. After you let Kabuterimon cross!" Betamon yelled.

"Not again." A.J. mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Equalmon asked.

A.J. screamed, as he knelt onto his knees.

"Here we go again." Centermon remarked, jumping back.

Equalmon backed away, ready to strike. A.J. held Muchiya backwards, towards the ocean, unwillingly. Muchiya glowed green, a water wave suddenly splashed down onto A.J., soaking him. The water color changed to green just before touching A.J. It changed A.J., his uniform changed to his owl uniform. An addition was a black bandanna around his head; the divine crest of myths was in the front center of it, in light green...

* * *

Muchiya changed from a Twivice to a more advanced Univice. It was under his right glove, on the top of the hand. It was a transparent green crovinze circle; a black smaller circle was outwards, protecting the transparent circle inside. A.J. felt the lump on his right hand. He smiled, knowing what it was. The initials were in the inner circle in dark green, A.J. Dark green buckles, buckled the univice firmly to A.J.'s hand.

"I think this would only be one shot. I'll take it anyway." A.J. whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Centermon asked.

"You'll see." A.J. grinned.

"**Soul Harness**!" He yelled...

* * *

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

With the blue sky as the background with wind blowing by, a central front tunnel spiraled open in the middle releasing the crest of myths. An owl passed by in front of the crest, which was spinning around, the owl passed quickly from left to right flapping its wings. In a blurry motion, A.J. appeared in front of the crest, just as spiraling wind from behind him and from his front, surrounded him. The two wind fronts combined with wind spiraling from the left to the right, continuously blowing, completely covering A.J. from top to bottom. A.J. moved his hands in a circular motion along with his Univice.

"**Twilight**! **Animal Ascend**!" He yelled out, just as a bright emerald glow from his bandanna completely covered him.

The wind became fiercer, as it slowly changed to glowing spiraling ownalis from top to bottom. A.J. yelled out as his clothes ripped off except for his shorts. He became transparent, as he knelt himself down and actually grew to a certain height. The hoot of the owl was heard just before A.J.'s transparent face appeared; it changed immediately to that of an owl with his bandanna still around his forehead.

A.J. spread out his transparent arms just as they flashed, turning into owl's wings. Green ownalis energy waved down A.J.'s transparent chest; stomach, and legs turning them into an owl's. The wind twister blew stronger for a moment, stopping just as it faded away, showing Sewirimon spinning around. Sewirimon's crest of myths was carved in green on the back centers of his wings.

Sewirimon's eyes flashed green, just flapping his wings once backwards, landing on an ascending white cloud. Sewirimon moved his wings in front of him straight before folding them back, as the finishing phase. Green ownalis energy formed slowly above making out his name, from both left and right in the center, connecting together.

"**Sewirimon**!" Sewirimon yelled out, announcing his arrival.

* * *

"Amazing!" Centermon awed.

Equalmon and the rest were speechless.

"I feel this would be my only time for sometime, in which I'll be able to Soul Harness." Sewirimon explained.

"How could you?" Equalmon asked.

"You aren't a Digimon." Betamon remarked.

"True. I wonder how I got the energy. I feel like it was energy from somewhere else, not from me." Sewirimon commented.

Equalmon and the others looked at each other, knowing where the energy came from. A.J. was able to Soul Harness this one unique time because his body absorbed Thunder Birdmon. Thunder Birdmon's strength was gone. Sewirimon was larger, and with more power in his nerves and muscles than Kabuterimon.

"Get on. I'll fly you guys there." Sewirimon offered.

"A flight over the ocean would be nice." Hikari commented.

"Just like being on Kabuterimon, but the only difference is that it's an owl." Gatomon remarked.

Centermon walked onto Sewirimon's back, followed by Equalmon.

"I hope we're not too heavy on you." Equalmon commented.

"I can take this extra weight." Sewirimon whispered.

He flapped his wings into the air. The weight was hard on him, but he tolerated it, passing his limit...

* * *

Ememon and Stan were waiting on the path towards the peak of the volcano. Kabuterimon and Greemon appeared in the distance.

"I can't believe A.J. didn't get here yet." Ememon commented.

Kabuterimon and Greemon landed. Willis; Koushiro; Terriermon, and Lopmon got off of Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon regressed back to Tentomon.

"Why did you all stop here?" Koushiro asked.

"It's the only place where codelimin like Kabuterimon can land with ease." Stan replied.

"So we still have a long way to walk?" Willis asked.

"We sure do." Stan nodded.

"What's that?" Ememon asked, pointing in the horizon.

"An owl?" Stan asked.

A few minutes later, Sewirimon landed next to them. Centermon and Equalmon got off. Sewirimon immediately regressed back to A.J. A.J. collapsed onto his knees, panting hard.

"Sorry about that." Hikari apologized.

"No need. I got both Centermon and Equalmon here safely, didn't I?" A.J. asked.

"We'll need to continue to the peak. We'll walk there." Stan explained.

"I'll stay back." Equalmon commented.

Michael got off with Betamon.

"I'm staying with A.J. also." Centermon agreed.

Hikari and Gatomon sighed. They got off of Centermon. Centermon regressed back into Zonemon. Ememon stayed back, the rest of the group continued on walking...

* * *

"How was it?" Ememon asked.

"Being a codelimin? Not to mention, an animal soul? My favorite one? Truly wonderful and amazing. I hope I would be able to do it soon." A.J. replied.

"You still have your crescent board." Ememon remarked.

"That I do. I'll make one for both Equalmon and Zonemon." A.J. nodded.

The two crescent boards that A.J. thought of, appeared in front of Equalmon and Zonemon.

"Come to think of it. We can beat the others to the peak." Zonemon commented, on his board.

Equalmon looked up the slope.

"It's dangerous." He noted.

"Flying is dangerous, extra risky with extra weight." A.J. added.

"So? Are we going to do it?" Ememon asked.

"You bet. Nothing is impossible for Sailor A.J. and his soul-warriors." A.J. decided.

"Let's do this!" Ememon cheered.

A.J. sighed deeply...

* * *

All four activated their boards, heading up towards the peak, at high speed.

"Whatever you do, don't look down. Stay focused on the peak." A.J. advised.

"Thanks for reminding us!" Equalmon yelled.

Equalmon had his eyes closed...

* * *

A few moments later, the four passed the peak and landed on the side.

"You can open your eyes now Equalmon." A.J. commented.

Equalmon opened his eyes. Ememon went to the end of the trail; he saw Stan and the others.

"We certainly beat them. Let's pass." Ememon ventured.

"Let's." A.J. agreed, nodding.

He jumped into the lava. His board turned around, still attached to his legs. A.J. completely particlized to Realm of Charges. Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon quickly followed...

* * *

A.J. fell from the sky into a swimming pool. He swam to the edge, pulling himself out. His crescent board was still 100% active, even after it went into water. He looked up and saw Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon fall from the sky. All three splashed into the pool. A.J. was far enough to not get splashed. Ememon and Zonemon swam to the edge, pulling themselves out. Equalmon was having some trouble though.

A.J. was about to jump back in, but he noticed someone else do it. The grown adult swam over to Equalmon and grabbed him. He swam over to the edge. A.J. got off of his board and helped Equalmon out of the pool. Next was helping Equalmon out of his board.

"You're all welcome to my quarters to rest. After that, you all can explain what you're all doing here." The adult welcomed.

"Thanks." A.J. thanked.

"No need." The adult replied.

Ememon and Zonemon hovered with A.J.; Equalmon and the adult, to the adult's quarters. A.J. was holding his board. Ememon was holding Equalmon's board. A.J.'s other hand was around Equalmon, trying to comfort him.

"You can put your crescent boards in the garage." The adult noted.

Zonemon and Ememon got off of their boards. A.J. put his board into the garage; Ememon did the same with his and Equalmon's. Zonemon put his with the others, in the same row...

* * *

They followed the adult into the quarters. They all entered the adult's guest room.

"O.K. Who are you all?" The adult asked.

They all seated themselves.

"I'm A.J. Actonal. These three are my soul-warrior copedam: Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon." A.J. introduced them all.

"A.J. Actonal? Misterim Arteenlow." Misterim smiled.

"You're Misterim? Some voice told me to come here." A.J. explained.

"I thought so, from your last name. Welcome to the Realm of Charges." Misterim nodded.

"He said you could explain what's going on with me and some other stuff. O.K., he didn't but that's what I think." A.J. remarked.

Misterim was silent for a few moments...

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: EMERALD AGUMON

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	6. Emerald Agumon

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 6: "Emerald Agumon"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

The rescue group headed towards Crescent Volcano on Sacred Star Island. Once reaching Stream Ocean, there were some complications until A.J. was able to Soul Ascend into Sewirimon. He and his soul-warrior copedam were the first to reach the Realm of Charges, meeting Misterim. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" Stan yelled, bursting through the room.

"Well hello to you too." Misterim greeted.

"Oops. Sorry." Stan apologized.

The others entered with Stan.

"Let me just tell you all that you're all in the Realm of Charges, in my quarters! Watch your manners please." Misterim remarked.

"Sorry." Stan repeated.

"Just sit down. Welcome to my quarters." Misterim smiled.

The others sat down around the room.

"I'm Misterim Arteenlow; I guess that you're all with A.J.?" Misterim asked.

"We are." Michael nodded.

"Just how did you beat us to the peak?" Greemon asked.

"Through the crescent boards. We rode on the slope upwards." A.J. replied, grinning.

"That reminds me. Stan Otomy, the other boards are in the garage. If you won't mind to put yours there as well now." Misterim requested.

Stan nodded. "Sure thing."

Before leaving the quarters, Stan paused. 'Just how did he know my name?'

He shrugged and left the quarters...

* * *

"How was it?" Hikari asked.

"Tell us." Willis urged.

"Riding the slope? Faster, more exciting basically." A.J. replied.

Stan returned and took his seat.

"Grace was here a few days ago. She left back to Tamudom." Misterim explained.

"Grace was here?" A.J. asked.

"Yep, on her personal journey. She was good. I'm hoping you and your soul-warrior copedam would excel pass her. I know she's your sister. Tamudom is where you, A.J. and Stan come from. That's the name of the dimension, not the planet. Hikari; Willis; Koushiro, and Michael are from Dardom, again name of the dimension, not planet. Gatomon; Tentomon; Terriermon; Betamon, and Lopmon are from Crescent Code." Misterim explained.

"Hold on. You didn't answer my question." A.J. remarked.

"It will be answered in time. You and Stan can write one letter each to Tamudom, to your loved ones, reassuring them." Misterim explained.

"Excellent!" Stan cheered.

"By the way, it's not your fault A.J." Misterim remarked.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Misterim replied.

'Fred and Carl, Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon?' Misterim thought, using telepathy.

"It's not your fault." Misterim repeated.

"How...? I know." A.J. sighed.

"No. It's not your fault." Misterim repeated.

"I know." A.J. repeated.

Misterim sighed. "I won't train you or answer any of your questions until you completely get over it. I know you're not over it. Don't try to hide it from me."

A.J. sighed. "That might take some time."

"Take all the time you need. Work on your letter if you want." Misterim replied.

"O.K." A.J. nodded.

"My study room is the third door to the right. You three are welcome to be with him." Misterim allowed.

A.J. got up and went to Misterim's study room. Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon followed.

"You can go too Koushiro and Tentomon." Misterim allowed.

Koushiro and Tentomon followed A.J. and his copedam.

"Would you train me and my copedam?" Stan asked.

"Not until another soul-warrior comes." Misterim grinned.

"What?" Stan asked.

"You'll have to wait. You'll recognize your soul-warrior when he arrives." Misterim explained.

"I guess I'll work on my letter until then. Come on Greemon." Stan decided.

"Excellent choice." Misterim agreed.

Stan and Greemon went to the study room...

* * *

A.J. found some paper and a pen. He sat at the table and started to write. After some time, he stopped writing and remembered the lovely moments he had with Helen...

* * *

_"And who is this cute princess?" A.J. asked, reaching Helen._

_Helen smiled. "Hey A.J. thanks. Helen Hamackif."_

* * *

_"I'll need sometime to get over this." Helen whispered._

_"That's if you'll accept me." A.J. whispered._

_"I probably will." Helen smiled._

_"I guess we'll discuss this later." A.J. whispered._

_"You bet. This isn't over." Helen whispered._

* * *

_"I'm glad you noticed. Come on. I'll fly you to Crescent Tomb." A.J. grinned, putting his helmet back on._

_"Now how could I resist an offer like that?" Helen asked._

* * *

_She sighed. "I forgot to thank you back then when you saved me in the Digital World."_

_"No need. I wouldn't lose you that easily. I didn't want to lose you." A.J. whispered._

* * *

_"Sorry about yesterday. Late Happy Birthday." He commented, kissing Helen on the lips gently and quick._

_"I'm glad he's in a better mood." Helen smiled._

* * *

_"Hey. Making my suit for the party. Don't worry. Do you want to be my date?" A.J. asked._

_Helen smiled. "Sure. I'd gladly go with you."_

* * *

_"I never thought I would see such a suit you wore. Its makes your face full of hope." A.J. commented._

_Helen blushed. "Thanks."_

* * *

_"Oh. Plain simply no." A.J. replied._

_Helen grinned. "I'd teach you then."_

_She took his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor with her. A.J. froze in place and sweat-dropped while Helen danced in front of him. A.J. watched how Helen moved closely. After sometime he nodded and started dancing. Helen smiled. She went to the next move by grabbing A.J.'s hands. He sighed slowly. The two of them got closer to each other as they danced in each other's arms._

* * *

_A.J. shrugged. "It just got into my mind I guess."_

_Helen smiled. "Thanks. I sort of like it. Habbeh it is."_

* * *

_"A.J.?" Helen asked._

_"So drained." A.J. mumbled._

* * *

"A.J.?" Equalmon asked.

"Um. Yeah. What?" A.J. asked.

"You dozed off for a moment, didn't you?" Equalmon asked.

"I did. I just miss her so much." A.J. whispered.

"I don't know how you feel. Sooner or later, the two of you would be back together." Equalmon encouraged.

"I gave her a poem. That should remind her of me until I return." A.J. remarked.

"Don't you think she'll find someone else?" Zonemon asked.

"Who? Brian?" A.J. asked.

Ememon sighed. "A.J. and Helen are closer than any of you think."

"I understand. Human love is different than codelimin love." Zonemon nodded.

"Actually, it's the same. Love is love. It's just that it has too many faces. To know which is real and true is the problem." A.J. explained.

"I think I and Ranbimon might have something." Zonemon commented.

"I know you two do." A.J. remarked.

He quickly finished the letter. He was directing it to Helen; Kevin; Grace, and Tosha. He told them that he was alright and that he was on his second journey with Stan. Zonemon; Equalmon, and Ememon were with him, as A.J. mentioned them. He explained how Equalmon returned. He gave out details of the journey and what A.J. and Stan faced together. He talked about Gennai and Realm of Charges with Misterim in it.

He explained he had to completely get over Fred; Carl; Soarmon, and Hippo Gryphomon before Misterim trained him. A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam would train with A.J., along with Stan and his soul-warrior copedam. He knew the difference between Fred and Carl's situation, and Soarmon's and Hippo Gryphomon's situation, that he understood it.

A.J. ended it with a song he rewrote on a separate paper: a song he titled 'Meric Strey'. He said he'll return as soon as he and Stan could. He reminded Helen about his poem that he gave to her...

* * *

"It's done." A.J. smiled.

"Before me. That's good." Stan remarked.

Stan checked A.J.'s letter.

"Hey. I like music. I probably could tone that song for you. Probably your poem as well. If you want tones for your songs then I'm the man, literally." Stan commented.

"Thanks. I wonder if I could send this to Meric Land." A.J. remarked.

"You probably could. I'm sending mine to mom and dad." Stan decided.

"... I wonder if Misterim knows about Meric Land." Stan wondered.

"I know he does." A.J. decided...

* * *

"A.J.? Don't get angry at us for what we're going to say but... You did the best you could, trying to save Carl and Fred." Ememon started.

"Ememon quit it." A.J. hissed.

"No! You should hear this. If it helps you in anyway to completely get out of it." Stan argued.

"You couldn't do anything to save Soarmon or Hippo Gryphomon." Zonemon added.

"We'd save them all when we go back." Greemon added.

"Hey. I'm the Co-Leader of the league with Mark, so not only you are to blame. You aren't even to be blamed! If it makes you feel better, I'm to blame just as much as you." Stan exclaimed.

"But you weren't there." A.J. argued.

"That's exactly why I'm to blame." Stan replied.

"We're to blame as well." Ememon added.

"We should have helped you out. We should have acted right away." Zonemon remarked.

"If I came back, Soil Earthmon would come back. The rest of your league, whether it was there or not, in some way or another, feels a bit responsible of what happened. But what could they do?" Equalmon asked.

"We're all one league. Just because you're our leader doesn't mean you take all the burdens of the league. Burdens as severe as that hits us all, whether you like it or not." Stan explained.

"That's what a league is all about. Some times sacrifices are needed for the survival of the rest." Greemon remarked.

"Besides, you swore revenge onto Straymon, didn't you?" Ememon asked.

"I did." A.J. sighed.

"You're going to get him sooner or later then." Stan added.

"Last time we faced him, we didn't have any sacrifices." Zonemon noted.

"All thanks to Stan and A.J." Greemon agreed.

"I was there for once. I could see to some degree why it was hard to beat Straymon." Stan nodded.

"Yeah." A.J. smiled.

"We did force him back, without anymore casualties. It was worth it. Carl and Fred gave me enough time to absorb what happened and to react as quickly as I did." He commented.

"From what they told me, if it wasn't for you intervening when you did, Helen might have been dead by now. You did intervene though and save Helen's life with the rest of us. Yeah, I; Simon; Samantha, and Mark would be away, but it wouldn't be any fun without the rest of you." Stan acknowledged.

"He was a serious, and still is a serious, threat to the league." A.J. sighed.

"No one else but you would take him down." Stan smiled.

"How are you now?" Ememon asked.

"I guess I'm completely over it." A.J. nodded.

"Come on. Let's go talk with Misterim then." Ememon urged...

* * *

A.J. nodded. He left with his soul-warrior copedam. Koushiro and Tentomon just came in.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just finish my letter here." Stan sighed.

"Hey." Koushiro greeted.

"Hey." Stan nodded.

"I came over to learn some stuff from you." Koushiro explained.

"All I have to tell you is that there's a complete culture that is secret and hidden. A.J. can teach you more about it. It's called Twilasin Language." Stan replied.

"How come A.J. can tell me more?" Koushiro asked.

"Why don't you ask him? I don't know and probably he doesn't, yet." Stan replied.

"Could you tell me what this culture is based on at least? The closest it can get to our current cultures?" Koushiro asked.

Stan stopped writing for a moment. He gave it some thought; he saw no difference between Crescentian and Islam.

"It's Islamic Culture." He replied.

"I see that you're busy, thanks for your time." Koushiro nodded.

He left with Tentomon...

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Tentomon asked.

"I want to learn more about this culture. I might want to become a Muslim if it interests me." Koushiro replied.

"In secret?" Tentomon asked.

"I'll ask A.J. about it. He's the encyclopedia for me now." Koushiro remarked...

* * *

"I thought I might find you here. I'm through with my letter." A.J. explained.

"It seems you're also over with your guilt and got over what has happened." Misterim smiled.

"I have." A.J. replied, honestly.

"Could A.J. send the letter to Meric Land?" Ememon asked.

"That's of course if you know about Meric Land." Zonemon added.

"Meric Land? How do you all know about it?" Misterim asked, suspicious.

"It's a long story. To make it short, I was sent there as a baby. It's where I met my soul-warriors." A.J. explained.

"Meric Land is the secret dimension of the Crescentians. We made it come to existence." Misterim explained.

"O.K. Now maybe you can answer Ememon's question." A.J. remarked.

"Send your letter to Meric Land? Sure, it's fine with me." Misterim nodded.

"Where's the letter sender?" A.J. asked.

"Right there." Misterim replied, pointing.

A.J. went to it and put his letter in the slot...

* * *

"It's sent. Ready for your training? Are you all ready?" Misterim asked.

"What? We're going to train with A.J.?" Equalmon asked.

"Why not? It's best to train with your sailor. That's how I trained Grace and Shomon. Believe me, after I'm through with all of you, all of you would become invincible in combat." Misterim explained.

"O.K. We're all ready." A.J. nodded.

"Lights." Misterim whispered.

The lights turned off. It was pitch dark. A.J. and his soul-warriors couldn't see a thing, much less see each other.

"_First thing to learn is to fight with all your senses, whether there's sight or not. I'll teach you all to fight in different situations. Without sight, without hearing, without feeling. Without those, you'll have the rest. First is sight, use your senses of sound; scents, and feeling._" Misterim's voice advised.

'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' A.J. thought.

"_If you all excel in this. I'll teach you all about balance._" Misterim's voice remarked.

"_If we pass this._" Zonemon's voice commented.

"_What makes this more dangerous is that you might think of hitting me, but you might hit each other. Be careful. When all of you can fight in such darkness like you see then you'd have excelled in it._" Misterim's voice explained.

'Here we go.' A.J. sighed.

Misterim's foot swiftly kicked A.J. back into the wall.

"_To excel in combat is to learn to tolerate, and never surrender or give up. From now, this training would be hard._" Misterim's voice explained.

A.J. felt punches, but they weren't as strong as Misterim's kick. He realized that his soul-warrior copedam were attacking him. A.J. sweat-dropped. He quickly got to his feet and cart-wheeled away.

'Sight is of no use. I'll have to close my eyes.' A.J. thought.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Misterim went for an elbow hit, but A.J. bent his upper body back, avoiding it.

"_You're quickly learning. Quicker than Grace. No wonder Hadef said what he said._" Misterim's voice commented.

"Hadef?" A.J. asked.

Misterim went for a sweep for A.J.'s legs, but A.J. flipped backwards, avoiding it once again. Ememon and Zonemon charged at Misterim, but Misterim stepped a step aside. Ememon and Zonemon bumped into each other, and started fighting.

"You've learned the first basic lesson in darkness combat. Good for you A.J." Misterim smiled.

'I know how to avoid him and my soul-warrior copedam, but what about offense?' A.J. thought.

Misterim picked both Zonemon and Ememon up. By luck, Equalmon back kicked Misterim in his back. He yelled, dropping Zonemon and Ememon.

'Scent; sound, and feeling. I'll have to scratch feeling until I'm actually close to someone. Then I'll have to be careful how I feel.' A.J. thought...

* * *

Stan finished his letter and sighed.

"Misterim probably meant Emerald Agumon, but how could I be sure?" Stan asked.

"Look at Equalmon. He died, but yet returned. It is something called Recrescention I think." Greemon replied.

"I just hope I meet Emerald Agumon soon." Stan sighed.

"_Did someone call me?_" A voice asked.

Stan gasped; he turned towards the entrance of the study hall. Greemon was surprised as well.

"I... Emerald Agumon!" Stan sobbed, hugging him.

"It's great to be back. I'm happy." Emerald Agumon smiled.

"Now Stan has two soul-warrior copedam just like A.J. had in the beginning." Greemon smiled.

Stan let go of Emerald Agumon.

"What happened?" Emerald Agumon asked.

"It's a long story. We'll tell it to you anyway." Stan nodded...

* * *

"That's enough for now. Lights." Misterim whispered.

The lights came back on. Misterim shook his head.

"The only one to improve himself is A.J. The rest of you don't improve and one of you had a lucky strike." Misterim explained.

"So it's not over?" Ememon moaned.

"You are expected to become an expert; a master and you want the training to end in one day? It would probably take a few weeks with you soul-warriors, a few days with A.J." Misterim concluded.

A.J. opened his eyes, sensing the light. He suddenly screamed, holding onto his head.

"Not again!" Zonemon moaned.

"He's not going to be in control." Misterim observed.

"That we know. The question is who is?" Equalmon asked.

Misterim sighed. "I have an idea of who it is."

* * *

"_You've got to block the wraith from controlling you._" A voice urged.

"Who are you?" A.J. asked.

Silence.

"Are you Hadef?" A.J. asked.

No reply.

* * *

Stan entered with Greemon and Emerald Agumon. Stan noticed A.J. and sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me." He moaned.

"I'll explain this later. Whatever we do, we mustn't hurt A.J.'s physical body." Misterim advised.

"Physical Body?" Ememon asked.

"What do you mean?" Equalmon asked.

Misterim didn't reply. A.J. advanced onto him and his soul-warrior copedam...

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: RETURN FROM THE DARK OCEAN

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	7. Return from the Dark Ocean

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 7: "Return from the Dark Ocean"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

The rescue group all reached Misterim in the Realm of Charges. A.J. remembered several of his past events with Helen. He wrote a letter to her with Stan. Stan wrote his own. A.J. sent his and begun training. Emerald Agumon appeared after long separation from Stan. A.J. begun his training and improved in it while his soul-warrior copedam didn't improve. On with the conclusion...

* * *

A.J. advanced onto Misterim, his soul-warrior copedam and on Stan and his soul-warrior copedam.

"I'll handle this." Misterim whispered.

"How?" Greemon asked.

A.J. grinned. Misterim stopped right in front of him. A.J. opened his hand and put his palm on Misterim's chest. After a few seconds A.J. growled, Misterim grinned.

"You won't suck my soul out of me that easily wraith." Misterim remarked.

"Soul sucking? Wraith?" Stan blinked.

"Leave the Legendary Sailor!" Misterim yelled.

He leapt back, kicking his foot into A.J.'s chest backwards. A.J. was pushed backwards, onto his knees...

* * *

He regained control of his mental; physical, and spiritual control.

"It seems you'll need to learn to combat unconsciously and subconsciously. When you excel in both of them, you'll be able to telekinetically block the wraith from your mind and body." Misterim explained.

"What happened?" A.J. asked.

"You have wraith DNA in you, just like Hadef. The wraith specie is connected by network of telekinetic abilities. They can go into minds of others and control other bodies; one condition is that the other side needs to have part of wraith DNA. You were controlled; this is the second time, by a wraith from that network." Misterim explained.

A.J. sighed. "That's good, right?"

Misterim sighed. "We don't know when they would control you next time. Time is of the essence for you to control unconscious combat. Balance would come next for you. Your Soul-Warrior copedam are out of the training temporarily. They are welcome to watch with Stan and his soul-warrior copedam. It is vital that they don't interfere."

A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam; Stan and his soul-warrior copedam all nodded, agreeing. Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon went towards Stan; Greemon, and Emerald Agumon.

"Who's this?" Ememon asked.

"He's Emerald Agumon: one of my soul-warrior copedam." Stan replied.

"Pleasure meeting you." Zonemon greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." Emerald Agumon replied...

* * *

"Lights." Misterim whispered.

The lights went off, Stan and the others sat down. A.J. closed his eyes. Misterim didn't waste any chance, as he attacked immediately. A.J. was good enough; he slid under Misterim's wide open legs, avoiding his assault. Misterim nodded, impressed.

'It's like he can see in the dark, even though his eyes are closed. It's obvious he's one of Hadef's offspring.' Misterim smiled, nodding.

A.J. went for a upper kick to Misterim's chin right away. Misterim quickly ducked, avoiding A.J.'s kick. Changing his mind, A.J. slammed his kick downward. Misterim leapt out of the way.

'I'll need to keep up with him.' He thought.

A.J. went for a double kick to Misterim's face, but Misterim quickly deflected them away and went for the attack himself. He successfully chopped A.J.'s neck, making him lose some of his hearing. A.J. gasped, falling to the ground.

'He wants to teach when I can't see; hear; smell, or feel. How the heck can I combat like that?' A.J. thought.

Misterim started to use his telekinetic abilities. He got into A.J.'s mind and started controlling his mind and body. A.J. was partially in control, but there was nothing to do.

'This is how the wraith gets in. You must learn to block them, and yet counterattack using it.' Misterim thought, using telepathy.

Misterim forced A.J. onto his legs. He froze A.J. completely, slowly approaching him. A.J. sensed Misterim approaching, but he was defenseless. With a swift backspin kick to A.J.'s chest, A.J. was sent slamming into the wall of the dojo...

* * *

"Lights." Misterim whispered.

He left A.J.'s mind and body, leaving A.J. in complete control of himself. The lights came back on.

"That's unbelievable." Emerald Agumon commented.

"If we saw it." Equalmon remarked.

"His hearing is weak so go easy on him." Misterim advised.

"Sure thing." Zonemon nodded, worried.

"Will he be O.K.?" Equalmon asked.

"A few hours and he'll be fine." Misterim replied.

A.J. just sat there panting. He knew the fight was over, but he just wanted to rest and catch his breath. He opened his eyes sensing the light.

"I think you three would have to do the fighting for me for sometime until I recover." A.J. remarked.

"That's fine with us." Ememon replied.

A.J. bent his head back into the dojo's wall, leaning his head on it. Misterim left the dojo. At the entrance, Koushiro and Tentomon were waiting.

"I sensed both of you here since you both got here. Give A.J. some time before asking him Koushiro." Misterim advised.

Koushiro blinked. Misterim walked away. Koushiro stared at Misterim's back until he was out of sight. He went in with Tentomon. A.J. got onto his feet. He left the dojo with his soul-warrior copedam; Koushiro, and Tentomon. Stan stayed behind with his soul-warrior copedam.

'A.J. was able to combat in the dark quickly. The training is harder than I thought. I wonder how I'll do.' Stan wondered...

* * *

A.J. sat at the step not doing anything.

"Start talking Koushiro, what is it?" A.J. asked.

Koushiro opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"He doesn't know where to start." Tentomon replied.

"Your voyager has a tongue Tentomon." A.J. remarked.

"Mean from the training?" Koushiro asked, sitting down beside A.J.

"Yeah. I'm bitter from how hard it is. I'll have to go through with it though. I'll need to pass my sister and excel in everything Misterim teaches me." A.J. replied.

"I wanted to ask you about this Twilasin stuff." Koushiro started.

A.J. smiled. "You're asking the right guy. What do you want to know?"

"Some vocabulary for starters." Koushiro replied.

Tentomon joined Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon in playing in and around Misterim's gardens. A.J. stared at them.

"This would be one of the rare peaceful moments our soul-warriors would have, away from battles." A.J. commented.

Koushiro blinked, turning to their soul-warriors.

"Yeah. Battles are draining." He agreed.

"Aimer." A.J. smiled, turning to Koushiro.

"Uh?" Koushiro blinked.

"It's Twilasin meaning hello, it's basically a greeting." A.J. explained.

"Oh. How do you reply back?" Koushiro asked.

"Same word, Aimer." A.J. replied...

* * *

"O.K. Anything else?" Koushiro asked.

"Gai Grasl." A.J. replied.

"O.K. I don't like the sound of that." Koushiro remarked.

"You have every right to not like it. It's Twilasin for You animal or curse or bad language, it also means rebel. You get the point." A.J. explained.

"It's like Baka for us, right?" Koushiro asked.

"Yeah, to some degree. I'm going to tell you something, listen closely." A.J. advised, taking off his right glove.

It freed his Univice from it.

"What's that?" Koushiro asked.

"It's an advanced form of your Digivice. It's called a Univice. However, not all Univices are the same; there are different Univices basically in colors and initials. Any sailor and only sailors can have them." A.J. explained.

"Neat." Koushiro agreed...

* * *

"It's quite something. It can store unlimited amount of information. It is directly connected to the nerves under the hand's skin, connecting it to the brain. Hold on a moment, I'll check something... There it is." A.J. remarked, his eyes closed.

"What?" Koushiro asked.

"First of all, show me your Digivice." A.J. ordered.

Koushiro took out his Digivice and gave it to A.J. A.J. had his Univice touch Koushiro's Digivice, turning it into a Twivice. It was purple in color with Koushiro's light crest of knowledge on it. His initials, K.I. were on it, below the light crest of knowledge.

"Put it around your wrist. My univice looked like that before. That is also another advanced form of a Digivice, anyone, including voyagers can have it. I named my twivice Muchiya, in my language it means device. My univice is still called Muchiya. Your twivice can communicate with you. At first only you'll hear it, but then in time the public would be able to hear it. You can name your twivice when you like, you don't need to rush." A.J. explained.

Koushiro nodded. He took his twivice back and buckled it around his right wrist.

"Actonal: Invulnerable, but it can also mean Knowledge. That's my made up family name." A.J. explained.

"Amazing." Koushiro sighed.

A.J. sighed. He knew that Koushiro didn't care about his past. A.J. was fine with that.

"The Digital World you were in is the eastern quadrant. There's northern quadrant; southern quadrant: Tamer World; western quadrant: Frontier World. Northern Quadrant is Manga World. Forget everything you know about Digimon, in Tamer World, the tamers there know all about Digimon and they have a card game: Digimon Card Game. Their Digivices are called D-Tectors that slash the cards. In Frontier World, the Digivices the Spiritual Voyagers have is called D-Scanner.

"Through it, they can spirit evolve. I almost forgot, in Tamer World, the tamer and his or her Digimon biomerge to become one. That might happen with you guys sooner or later. I might come over to the Digital World sometime and head to Dardom, I'll show you Meric Land sometime when we meet again in the future probably, if I could." A.J. explained.

"Listen. The fewer that know the language, the better. You can speak it, but don't explain it to anybody." He warned.

"O.K." Koushiro nodded.

"Another thing, there are levels past migration, you know them better..." A.J. started.

"As ultimate or perfect. Yeah, we know. Gennai explained this to us. We know there is a level past migration named mate. We don't know how to get to it though." Koushiro interrupted.

"You can get to it directly from migration to mate or directly from juvenile to mate, passing maturity and migration, or the easiest way... Biomerge." A.J. explained.

"What? How?" Koushiro asked.

"From what the Crescent Tomb says, for the other voyagers to get to their mate levels, only say 'Ascend to Power'. It'll only work when you're all outnumbered and in critical danger. You'll only have one shot at it." A.J. explained.

"I'm sure I'll say it at the right time." Koushiro smiled.

A.J. nodded. "Stan has a Twivice, he named his Yamuchi, meaning invincible. At first, in some occasions, one can reach mate normally, later on it would turn into biomerge or biomerge would happen from the start."

* * *

"Feeling better?" Stan asked.

Greemon and Emerald Agumon joined Tentomon and A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam.

"If you mean my hearing, yeah it's better." A.J. nodded.

"Listen. Misterim is going to train me and my soul-warrior copedam in a few moments. Have any advise?" Stan asked.

"Start training with Misterim by yourself; keep your soul-warrior copedam out for awhile." A.J. replied.

"O.K." Stan nodded.

"I'll tell you more later. I'll see if I can find a Codelimin Nursery in this realm. Equalmon! Zonemon! Ememon! Let's move it!" A.J. yelled.

"Sure thing A.J." Equalmon replied.

A.J. went to the garage and got the four crescent boards. The group got onto their own boards and blasted off...

* * *

The group blasted out of Misterim's land into the unknown. They got into a forest when a Digimon got in the way. The codelimin grinned. A.J. checked his Univice.

"_Tromon - An evil cousin of Veemon's - Tromon's attacks are spiritual. His attacks are Dragon Storm; Death Dragon; Stun Dragon._"

"He's only a juvenile." Zonemon snarled.

"We'll deal with him." Equalmon nodded.

"I won't underestimate him if I were you. I'm staying back." Ememon refused.

"Wise decision." A.J. agreed.

Zonemon and Equalmon got off of their boards. Zonemon rushed towards Tromon, Equalmon galloped towards him.

"**Power Spin**!" Zonemon yelled.

"**Shadow Horse**!" Equalmon yelled.

Both attacks sent Tromon through a trunk of a tree, making it collapse. Zonemon and Equalmon got out of the way.

"I'll get you guys later on..." Tromon dozed off...

* * *

Equalmon and Zonemon walked in triumph back to A.J.

"My Shadow Horse attack is spiritual." Equalmon explained.

"_Excellent job you two. I couldn't have done better myself._" A voice exclaimed, coming out of the bushes.

Two codelimin almost looking alike came out of the bushes. They stared at A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam. A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam stared back. Zonemon and Equalmon got back onto their boards. A.J. checked his Univice.

"_Jihamon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Jihamon's attacks are spiritual. His attacks are: Vine Detonate; Branch Summon; Root Quake; Leaf Missile._"

"Are you two matched?" A.J. asked.

The two Jihamon blinked, looking at each other.

"If you're asking if one of us is male, while the other is female, then yes." The male Jihamon replied.

"Who's your sailor?" Ememon asked.

"Definitely not your sailor." The female Jihamon replied.

"We'll take the two of you with us. Do you two know of a Codelimin nursery around here?" A.J. asked.

"Yeah, Brand Nursery. Its on the other side of the forest." The female Jihamon replied.

"We'll be delighted if you two joined us." Zonemon remarked.

"Like we have boards?" The male Jihamon asked.

"You two can ride with us. Hold tight though." Equalmon replied.

"Both are with me." A.J. remarked.

"Better." The male Jihamon agreed.

"I'm with it." The female Jihamon nodded.

Both Jihamon hopped on behind A.J.

"O.K. Before we go, do you two know who your sailors are?" A.J. asked.

"Mine's Stan Otomy." The male Jihamon replied.

"Mine's Samantha Stablin." The female Jihamon replied.

"O.K." A.J. nodded.

The four blasted off again. In no time, they had left the forest and...

* * *

Entered a small plain before passing through the nursery's entrance. A.J.; Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon all stopped their boards. They got off, holding the boards to their armpits. Zonemon carried Equalmon's board in his other arm. The two Jihamon walked side by side beside A.J.

"Hey. May I help you two?" A blue armored Codelimin asked.

A.J. checked his Univice.

"_Sapmon - Mammal Jerebi Juvenile - Sapmon is as agile and deadly as a snow leopard. She's used to caring for others and to cold climates - Her attack is: Tail Star._"

"No thanks." A.J. shook his head.

"May I help in any way?" Ememon asked.

A.J. turned to him and sweat-dropped. Ememon was in a love trance.

'Well, at least he fell in love. Let's hope he regains his senses fully and Sapmon starts to like him.' A.J. thought.

"Actually yeah. I need your help with this hyper embryo codelimin." Sapmon replied.

Ememon turned his gaze to where she was pointing. It was a Mogumon. A.J.'s sweat-drop grew larger.

'No way!' He thought.

He recognized the codelimin too well. He just couldn't put his finger to how it was familiar to him. He shrugged, following Sapmon and Ememon. The two Jihamon; Zonemon, and Equalmon followed behind A.J...

* * *

"Did any new embryo hatch lately?" Ememon asked.

"Yeah, one did last night. I think it was Recrescentied." Sapmon whispered.

Ememon glanced back at A.J.

'Soil Earthmon!' He thought.

"Does anyone else help you?" Ememon asked.

"I started this nursery, but I'm planning to leave it soon. Tsukaimon is my second-in-command. The Floramon are working for this nursery." Sapmon replied.

"O.K. I'll deal with that little guy." Ememon nodded.

He rushed towards Mogumon. Mogumon noticed and hopped away. Time and time again, Ememon tried to catch him and a few times he thought he did, but Mogumon always got out of Ememon's reach. The whole group laughed at the scene along with Sapmon.

"Well, at least I'm glad to see you two are back." Sapmon remarked.

The two Jihamon rolled their eyes.

"These two were working for this nursery?" A.J. asked.

Sapmon nodded. "Yes. They're usually cowards when we need them the most!"

"Well you're not around all the time either, miss perfect!" The female Jihamon yelled back.

"Great. Hey, can you show us who the embryo was that was recrescentied?" A.J. asked.

"Sure this way." Sapmon sighed.

The group followed her, leaving Ememon behind trying to catch Mogumon...

* * *

They passed some already hatched embryo. A.J. stopped momentarily at a Pichimon in his cradle.

"These are my personal favorite." A.J. whispered.

Pichimon stared nicely into A.J.'s eyes. A.J. stared back, smiling.

"Come along Sailor." The male Jihamon urged.

"You're a sailor?" Sapmon asked.

"Yep. Sailor of Myths." A.J. nodded.

"Then you must know the Sailor of Mulige!" Sapmon remarked.

A.J. nodded. "That I do."

"Hey, when you leave back to your human world with the others, take me along, O.K.?" Sapmon asked.

"I'll think of it." A.J. replied.

They passed by Snow Botamon; Botamon; Conomon, and Zerimon. A.J. looked at them as they walked pass Nyokimon; Reremon; Jyarimon, and Ketomon. Paomon; Dodomon; Fufumon; Datirimon; Mokumon; Zurumon; Kuramon; Puttomon; Geromon; Doromon; Akamon; Bitomon; Miomon; Pimon, and Rorumon watched as the group passed by them. The group stopped at a sleeping Grimon.

"There's one problem, if both Jihamon and I came back with you and the rest to your human world, who would take our places?" Sapmon asked...

* * *

Ememon reached them out of breath. He bent down putting his paws on his knees.

"He's... too... hyper... indeed." Ememon panted.

"_We'll take your places._" A voice replied.

The group turned back. A.J. checked his Univice.

"_Toolmon - He is Rejelmon's Cousin - He is in a form of a hammer tool and that is why he is called Toolmon. He also sometimes called Hammermon from his cousin - His attack is: Metal Tool._"

"_Bookmon - He is a wise Digimon, not an offense or Defense Digimon - He uses plans to take down his enemies - His attack is: Wise Decision._"

"_Humanmon - Humanmon is Graslmon's Brother. The difference between him and Graslmon is that Humanmon has Navy Armor color - His attacks are: Human Weapon and Human Bullet._"

* * *

Darkness appeared all of a sudden. The group turned to it. Ken; Wormmon; Osamu, and Silkmon appeared. Sapmon smiled, turning back to Toolmon; Bookmon, and Humanmon.

"Good luck with them then. We'll be leaving now." Sapmon sighed.

A.J. picked up Grimon gently.

"Where are we?" Ken asked.

"In the Realm of Charges. I hope Misterim would explain everything to us when we return." A.J. sighed.

"It's about time we went." Ememon sighed.

The group left, leaving the embryo Codelimin; Toolmon; Bookmon, and Humanmon behind them...

COMING UP! EPISODE 8: HERO OF MIRACLES

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	8. Hero of Miracles

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 8: "Hero of Miracles"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

Misterim forced the Wraith away from A.J.'s mind and body. A.J. told Koushiro some stuff about Twilasin. He taught Koushiro some stuff about the codelimin. He headed to Brand Nursery with his soul-warrior copedam. They met up with Tromon on the way. Equalmon and Zonemon quickly dealt with him. They met up with two Jihamon. The Jihamon told them where the nursery was. They all met up with Sapmon; Ken; Osamu; Silkmon, and Wormmon there.

Ememon had some trouble with Mogumon, before Ememon gave up. On with the conclusion...

* * *

On their way back through the forest, the group met up again with Tromon, who was blocking their path. A.J.; Equalmon; Zonemon, and Ememon were walking. They had their boards with them. Tromon grinned.

"You won't pass me this time! Dragon... Ahh!" Tromon yelled.

He was hit from the back with concentrated lightning. A codelimin attack. Tromon collapsed to his knees fried. Straymon jumped out of the trees.

"I'm sorry master! Forgive me! NO!" Tromon yelled.

"**Element Destroyer**!" Straymon yelled.

He vaporized Tromon in an instant. Straymon recognized A.J.; Equalmon; Ememon, and Zonemon.

"I thought I deleted you." Straymon growled.

"Bo ho." Equalmon replied.

The Jihamon were about to approach the codelimin, but A.J. stopped them.

"This codelimin is stronger than any of you think. He might be mate, but he's extremely dangerous and hard." A.J. warned.

"_Emerald Lightning!_" A voice yelled.

Concentrated lightning hit Straymon, but it was drained into his spikes. Straymon turned around to the new comer that attacked Tromon. A.J. used his Univice to analyze the new Codelimin.

"_Otazoidmon - Jerebi Juvenile Copedam - He can fly as his elements are lightning and ownalis. If he's attacked by lightning, it won't affect him but rather recharge him - His attacks are: Emerald Lightning and Emerald Bolt._"

Every time A.J. used his Univice, a transparent green small cyclone appeared, holding the holograph of the Codelimin in the air, spinning around. Even if it's covered by a glove, it still passes the glove, showing the Codelimin above the glove. Straymon growled.

"**Recharge**!" He yelled.

Otazoidmon laughed when the attack hit him. Straymon continuously attacked him with Recharge. Otazoidmon continued on laughing, slowly approaching the group.

"Oh stop tickling me!" Otazoidmon laughed.

Straymon howled, stopping. He growled, changing his attack.

"**Element Destroyer**!" He yelled.

"Ah oh." Otazoidmon gulped.

He quickly ducked with his whole body, barely avoiding the attack. He sighed, getting back up. Straymon went for another shot.

"**Element Destroyer**!" He yelled.

Otazoidmon flipped backwards, avoiding the attack. It exploded on the ground where Otazoidmon was a moment ago.

'I won't be able to defeat Straymon like this.' A.J. thought.

He looked around. Deep in the forest, there was a golden gentle glow. A.J. saw it. He gave Grimon to Ememon.

"Take care of him until I get back. Hold on until I return Otazoidmon!" A.J. yelled.

"Sure thing sailor. Your soul-warrior fears nothing." Otazoidmon smiled with a thumbs-up

A.J. nodded, getting onto his Crescent Board...

* * *

He blasted deeper into the forest, getting closer to the golden glimmer. A.J. stopped beside his charge of Miracles. He gasped once seeing it. It was in an opening on a flying stable carpet. Sensing the Univice close by, the charge floated over above the Univice. The charge atomized into particles, spinning around above the Univice. The particles turned dark green before swirling into the Univice.

The univice blinked dark green once after sucking in all the particles. A.J. blasted back to them.

"Make a run for it back to Misterim's Quarters. I and Otazoidmon would hold Straymon back. Zonemon you lead them. Ememon and Equalmon, go as fast as you two want. Ready Otazoidmon?" A.J. asked.

"You bet partner." Otazoidmon nodded.

Ememon; Equalmon, and Zonemon got onto their crescent boards. Ememon and Equalmon blasted off at high speed, passing Straymon and Otazoidmon. The two Jihamon; Sapmon; Zonemon who was holding Grimon; Ken; Wormmon; Osamu, and Silkmon dashed off, with Zonemon in the lead at a slow pace. Otazoidmon and A.J. took the rear, holding Straymon back...

* * *

Every time Straymon tried to jump at A.J., A.J. slashed his sword horizontally in front of him. Straymon jumped back every time.

"Hop on soul-warrior." A.J. remarked.

"Aye yea captain." Otazoidmon replied.

Otazoidmon hopped in behind A.J., on his crescent board.

"This isn't over sailor." Straymon growled.

"I swear when it will be over is by me taking you down!" A.J. hissed.

"Oh! Mommy! I'm shivering in my boots! That's if I have any!" Straymon growled.

A.J. chuckled. He held his sword with both of his hands; he faced the sword's tip downwards vertically. He forced his sword upwards straight. Sparks appeared on the sword.

"**Glide Tanis**!" A.J. yelled.

A giant transparent green owl rushed out of the sword into the sky. Straymon looked up, watching it. A.J. took the chance and blasted off towards Misterim's Quarters. A.J. looked back with Otazoidmon, in time to hear and see an explosion behind them. A.J. stepped on it, speeding the boards faster...

* * *

A.J. stopped, forcing the board up 90 degrees. A.J. had a steady footage, but Otazoidmon held on tighter. Once stable and back to normal, Otazoidmon and A.J. got off of A.J.'s crescent board. A.J. put the board into the garage with the others. A.J. entered Misterim's Quarters with Otazoidmon. Everyone was waiting outside for them. A.J. froze and was completely speechless when he saw Grace and Shomon there. Grace stood up smiling. She walked over to A.J.

"Hey. Helen filled me up with what happened while I was away. I'm sorry about Carl and Fred. It was a great relief and surprise for Helen and Kevin to know that you were alive." Grace started.

A.J. opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Otazoidmon cautiously went to the others.

"Who's she?" Otazoidmon asked.

"She's Grace Actonal: A.J.'s foster sister." Ememon replied.

"Oh." Otazoidmon nodded.

Grace giggled. "Once I knew you were here, I came back but you were away. Ememon and Zonemon told me what happened back there. I promised Helen that I'd bring you back with me."

A.J. sighed. "We're not going back until we rescue the rest of the Destined Voyagers and their copedam."

Grace nodded. "I know. I'm in with you guys. After all, my journey is over and I've learned a lot. Shomon advanced greatly also."

"O.K. You're welcome to join us." A.J. shrugged.

"I can't wait to combat you when you excel in what Coach Arteenlow teaches you." Grace grinned.

"Oh? I'm gonna beat your cute young ass." A.J. chuckled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see." Grace hissed.

"We will." A.J. whispered...

* * *

It was getting darker, night was creeping in closer. The breeze became cooler than before. They all stood up.

"I'll show you all to your rooms where you're all going to stay while you're all living here. You can have your soul-warrior copedam with you in your room." Misterim remarked.

Misterim showed them all to their rooms. The female Jihamon; Sapmon; Grace, and Shomon all shared their room with Hikari and Gatomon. The male Jihamon; Emerald Agumon; Grimon, and Greemon all shared their room with Stan. Koushiro and Tentomon had their own room. Ken; Osamu; Wormmon, and Silkmon shared their own room. A.J.; Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon and Otazoidmon shared A.J.'s room together. Misterim had his own room.

They all slept through the night, exhausted from the adventure they all had that day...

* * *

The dawn of sunlight hit A.J.'s eyes, as it did so many times on Meric Land. He opened his eyes, completely refreshed from his tensed and fatigued adventure the day before. He realized that it was the first time since they left Gennai's, which they slept indoors and not outdoors anymore. A.J. was looking forward to more peaceful nights. He just stayed where he was, lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was the first to wake up. No dreams came to him in the night.

That surprised A.J. He theorized that was because he was away from Helen. It didn't make any sense though. He should dream more of him and Helen since he was away from her. A.J. sighed, getting out of bed. Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon started to wake up also. They refreshed themselves in their bathroom. Misterim's Quarters was like A.J.'s Mansion in Meric Land.

A.J. made his bed and made his soul-warrior copedam's beds. Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon were surprised from that sudden action. They left to the meeting hall, expecting to see everyone there...

* * *

A.J. entered, with his soul-warrior copedam, into the meeting hall. He was right; everyone else was there. He took his seat, while his soul-warrior copedam took their seats on a separate table.

"Good now that you're all here. Grace can start." Misterim nodded.

"I have messages from Meric Land: From Helen; Samantha, and Ranbimon. Helen's to A.J., she told me to tell you when I found you: That she loves you, misses you and that she'll remember you even if she didn't have your poem. Samantha's to Stan: Her message is like Helen's: she loves Stan, misses him, she hopes that he'll come back soon and for him to be careful. Ranbimon's to Zonemon: She loves you, misses you and for you to take care and remember her." Grace told them.

"I remember her everyday." Zonemon smiled.

"It's great to hear from Helen." A.J. smiled.

"Sure is. I thought Samantha would be with someone else. I never thought she loved me so deep." Stan smiled.

Grace went over to A.J. and whispered into his ear.

"Helen told me to tell you this by whispering in your ear. She misses you so much that she might even have sex with you when you return. Be ready for such a thing." She whispered.

A.J. blinked and blushed.

"The rest of the league says hi to you, A.J. and Stan. They're all relieved that you both are alive." Grace remarked, back in her seat...

* * *

"O.K. It's my turn. First of all, welcome with us Sapmon; Grimon; Ken; Jihamon; Osamu; Wormmon, and Silkmon. I'm sure you have had some talks with a mysterious voice, right A.J.? It happened when the wraith took control of him." Misterim explained.

"That's true. I did hear a voice, it was a male's, advising me to do so and so." A.J. nodded.

"You think its Hadef. I mentioned him before. He's a Crescentian. He's one of your ancestors from way back. The voice is Hadef's. His surname is, not surprisingly, Actonal: Hadef Actonal. He had two wives. One of them was your ancestor, a crescentian, while the other was atlantican." Misterim explained.

A.J. blinked. "Ah? Wow. Is there a story here?"

"**There sure is and I'm going to tell it now. One of A.J.'s ancient ancestors, named Hadef Actonal, had some wild experiences. He was the only crescentian to explore space and leave the Milky Way. When Hadef returned, he and his wife had offspring that had amazing multiple genetic codes. Hadef's second child, his first son, is one of A.J.'s ancestors.**

"**Hadef's experiences are explained to A.J. subconsciously by Hadef Actonal himself. He lived in the time of the Atlanticans.** **He was able to locate them in the Pegasus galaxy. Hadef was taught skills from the Atlanticans. He saved info in his Robin starship, Myth Owner I. He also kept a starship of the Atlanticans, called a jumper later on.**

"**He reached Atlantica, as he helped name the planet, years before the wraith's siege. Atlanticans were going to escape to earth through their stargate when the wraith siege started. Hadef devoted himself to stay.** **He found out that the city won't survive long once people reached it. He put up a fail-safe mechanism. He stored the whole info from the Atlantican devices to Myth Owner I on the main land, on Atlantica.**

"**He was attacked by the wraith. However, no harm came to him from their assaults. They eventually left Atlantica, far away in Pegasus to hibernate.** **Hadef was able to make a bluejay: Prime Mythalis. It was another crescentian type starship. He left Atlantica behind with Myth Owner I and the jumper in Myth Owner I cloaked. He built over it: Actonal Sanctuary, a cave system with a few rooms. The bay holder was the largest.**

"**He married an unmarried Atlantican woman and had relations with her. However, the Atlantican woman, Tarona, had to evacuate with the rest of the Atlanticans.** **A few months before the siege, Hadef was captured by a wraith individual and experienced on. The result was wraith DNA in Hadef's DNA gene. He was able to escape the lab, and planet, through Myth Owner I.**

"**By having sex with Tarona, he got some Atlantican DNA in him. Returning to earth, he had sex with his crescentian wife and the offspring continued. During the years, the crescentian built their culture.** **We've built a Twinkle Gate in Algeria and a Realm Portal on one of Balearic Islands: Majorca to be exact. We've visited the Digital World; Meric Land; Realm of Charges, and this is where I stayed.**

"**We've left our marks in each and every place. In the Digital World: Sacred Star Island. In Meric Land: Crescent Cave. In Realm of Charges, I stayed here on my own will.** **We were able to visit another dimension: The Destined; Tamer, and Spiritual Voyagers dimension. We left a mark there by a Twinkle Gate in Algeria there. We were able to connect the two gates together.**

"**In Meric Land, Crescent Cave, we connected all the destinations we explored to it, except for the Realm of Charges. We built a Twinkle Gate behind the waterfall in Meric Land.** **In Crescent Volcano, it was the only way directly to go to Realm of Charges.**" Misterim told his tale.

"So that cave was of the Crescentian's doing?" Grace asked.

Misterim nodded. "We literally built Meric Land."

"Misterim? There's something I would want to talk with you about but in private, later on." A.J. remarked.

"Sure." Misterim shrugged...

* * *

"_Hey Sailors!_" A voice yelled.

Misterim sighed. "I know that voice. A.J., you and Otazoidmon face him. The rest of us would watch from in here."

"Sure thing." A.J. smiled.

"Right away!" Otazoidmon grinned.

The two rushed out. The rest crowded around the windows...

* * *

"There he is." A.J. pointed.

They approached a strange looking codelimin. A.J. used his univice to check him out.

"_Ancient Socceramon - Sport Grasl Mate - He's the first sport type codelimin seen - His attacks are: Thunder Orb; Goal Blaster; Net Prison._"

"Let's do this." A.J. grinned.

"I haven't crevolved before." Otazoidmon commented.

"Not crevolve but charge. I've got the charge of miracles, the right one for you. Ready for it?" A.J. asked.

"You bet." Otazoidmon nodded.

"Miracles Initiate!" A.J. yelled...

* * *

_Reach for the power - Fade into the light of a solar eclipse - Fade into the darkness of a lunar eclipse - Crescention!_

The background was that of space. The univice spun up, spinning around itself horizontally. The charge of miracles atomized out of the univice as a holograph. It went to the side, while Otazoidmon's holograph appeared to its right. The two atomized, spinning around, slamming into each other. The particles become one, forming the new charged codelimin as a holograph.

The holograph burred away while the real charge of miracles atomized out. Otazoidmon flipped backwards into the scene. The charge of miracles disappeared with the univice.

"OTAZOIDMON CHARGE!"

The charge of miracles fell from above, a green crescent caught it. It turned downwards with it spikes upwards. The divine crest of miracles zoomed in, in the center disappearing. The crescent flipped to the upper right disappearing. The charge of miracles fell onto Otazoidmon, turning him transparent, green in color. The golden cape flowed from above downwards on Otazoidmon's transparent back.

A frozen shooting star twinkled onto Otazoidmon's transparent chest, blurring in the shooting stars shirt. Golden hair flashed onto Otazoidmon's transparent head. A golden belt flashed around his transparent waist. Golden armor flashed onto his lower arms and lower legs. A golden titled ring spiraled upwards around Otazoidmon, showing his new form. He landed on a golden flying carpet.

"... MAGNA OTAMON! Hero of Miracles."

* * *

"Give it your best shot soccer scum!" Magna Otamon grinned.

"Alright." A.J. smiled.

"_Magna Otamon - The miracles charged form of Otazoidmon - Like all miracle charged codelimin, Magna Otamon is powerful, probably the most powerful of his kind, with the Shooting Star as his symbol - His attacks are: Star Collision; Star Pulse; Star Beat._"

"This is going to be a challenge. Take this! **Thunder Orb**!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

Magna Otamon knelt down. He put his cape in front of him, covering him. A.J. got out of the battlefield. He watched from a safe distance. Thunder Orb pounced off of Magna Otamon's cape, back towards Ancient Socceramon. Ancient Socceramon gasped. Thunder Orb blasted into Ancient Socceramon's blaster, exploding. The explosion sent Ancient Socceramon some distance away. He fell onto the ground, rolling backwards for awhile, until he stopped dazed.

Magna Otamon got back onto his feet, pushing his cape back. He flew over to Ancient Socceramon.

"**Net Prison**!" Ancient Socceramon yelled.

Magna Otamon flipped backwards, avoiding Net Prison.

"Time to end this." Magna Otamon whispered. "**Star Collision**!"

The attack collided into the fallen Ancient Socceramon. He was vaporized immediately. A.J. rushed over, cheering. Magna Otamon glowed; the charge of miracles came out of him...

* * *

He shrunk, still glowing. The charge of miracles went back into A.J.'s univice the way it did the first time. The embryo codelimin turned to A.J. smiling, with his eyes closed.

"Survivomon." The new codelimin greeted.

A.J. smiled, carrying the codelimin into hands. He went back into the house. Straymon watched from a distance.

"The fool was lucky he was deleted by the miracles charged codelimin before I got my hands on him." He growled.

He left the scene, galloping away...

* * *

"Way to go bro!" Grace cheered, rushing over to A.J.

"Hey! Watch Survivomon." A.J. laughed.

"You were awesome." Stan remarked, putting his thumbs-up.

"Very intriguing." Koushiro smiled.

"Excellent job." Osamu congratulated.

"I wouldn't have lasted." Ken exclaimed.

"He seemed tougher than he looked." Gatomon nodded.

"It's great that A.J. took on him instead of you Gatomon." Hikari smiled.

"You looked divine back there." Shomon smiled.

"Survivomon." Survivomon smiled.

"Tougher than us, won't you say bro?" Silkmon asked.

"That's right silky." Wormmon smiled.

"Man! I can't wait to miracles charge." Ememon exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Zonemon agreed.

"It would be great!" Equalmon agreed.

Stan was carrying Grimon. Misterim nodded, smiling from where he was.

"Man! We missed the action!" Willis exclaimed, rushing in.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Terriermon asked, looking around.

Lopmon giggled.

"We'll get more action than we've asked for later on." Michael shrugged.

"Probably more than we can deal with." Betamon added...

* * *

Grimon glowed silver. Stan's twivice changed into a univice. It was like A.J.'s, but instead of dark green, it was silver. Stan's initials were in gray. Stan's clothes changed into his panther uniform.

"GRIMON CREVOLVE..."  
"METAL DERAMON!"

"Hey. I was napping a minute ago in Brand Nursery. Where the heck am I? Oh. Hey Stan." Metal Deramon yawned.

Stan sweat-dropped. They all laughed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 9: TO ABSORB

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	9. To Absorb

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 9: "To Absorb"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

Misterim told his tale to the group. That gave answers to A.J. that he wondered about. Straymon sent Ancient Socceramon to deal with A.J. and his soul-warrior copedam. A.J. and Otazoidmon went out to fight him. A.J. used his charge of miracles, special for Otazoidmon for the first time since he recently got it. Magna Otamon emerged. Ancient Socceramon and Magna Otamon battled for awhile until Magna Otamon finished him off.

He returned back into Survivomon, Otazoidmon's embryo form. Grimon crevolved to Metal Deramon...

* * *

"O.K. We're alone. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Misterim asked.

"I heard some about some stuff about Indiral and Codelimin." A.J. started.

"Speak up." Misterim nodded.

A.J. sighed...

* * *

"Before you start, there is some stuff I would like to tell you about Meric Land." Misterim hastily remarked.

"Sure. Any information on Meric Land would be extremely useful to us." A.J. nodded.

"First of all, you were the first Crescentian after all those years that came into Meric Land. A human; crescentian or atlantican, needs to stay at least three years in Meric Land before going back to his or her homeworld. Using e-mails or the maps would be useless because of that. After three years, you unknowingly opened Meric Land to the public." Misterim explained.

"But I and Tosha stayed in Meric Land longer than three years. What about soul-warriors?" A.J. asked.

"True. That helped to delay the opening of Meric Land. Soul-Warriors are special; they can leave in just after three months." Misterim replied.

"Would they open Meric Land if they left after three months?" A.J. asked.

Misterim shook his head. "That would only comply with humans, not any other specie."

"Are there any other crescentians other than me and you?" A.J. asked.

Misterim sighed. "Most likely there is. Who or where? I don't know. It's probably left in your ancestors' records back on Atlantica. Maybe even Atlantis itself. If you get the chance to visit Atlantis, check its records."

"Did you have any wondrous moments in Meric Land?" A.J. asked.

Misterim smiled. "You're returning me back to my youth. A time when your ancestor and his family; I and my family and a friend of ours and his family went back to Meric Land. Unknowingly to us, it was winter there, but what a marvelous winter was it! Meric Land is majestically beautiful in winter. You and some of your league members should go there some day to see what I mean."

"Just how old are you now?" A.J. asked.

"When we created Meric Land, we made a Calendar: Meric Calendar or MC. Now the calendar is around 10.513 MC. I've lived 30 years before that so I'm around 10.543 years of age, believe it or not." Misterim replied.

A.J. gasped. "How could you survive that long and not get physically old?"

"Actually I'm still quite young. My body; mind, and soul are still young. I and one of my friends took a shot that made us live against sickness for thousand of years. Your ancestor refused to take it. Our friend's name is White Fox. If you ever meet up with him, tell him who you are and say hi to him for me." Misterim smiled...

* * *

"So Algeria has ruins of our people?" A.J. asked.

"Algeria and Andalus. Al-Taif fort in Algeria is ours, as well as Al-Hadaf Fort in Andalus." Misterim replied.

"Why were you left here?" A.J. asked.

"Knowing that you or any blood relative of yours was going to get this far, I would wait and guide you some more. Show you and tell you what you want to know. However, there are questions even I can't reply to. Sooner or later you are going to pass my abilities. Your abilities are part of you, but they need to be woken up. When you have kids, they'll have the same abilities as you have, the good ones will." Misterim explained.

"What if I had used the internet from Meric Land to like publish stories, writings? Would that work?" A.J. asked.

"You mean if the people in your world would see it? Yes. That depends on which dimensional internet you use." Misterim replied.

"I don't understand." A.J. blinked.

"I know you don't. Meric Land is a whole dimension in itself. It has everything. You're probably on Feranin Continent, but there's more beyond the ocean, a lot more. Beware; Feranin Continent is safe and inhabitable for humans, codelimin and indiral. However, any continent or land beyond the ocean is extremely dangerous and protected. Dinosaurs and extinct specie in your world exist in Meric Land, not on Feranin Continent though. Meric Land has no space."

"It's connected to all dimensions that we visited or are thought of and later on exist. The Twinkle Gate on Myths Falls is the only twinkle gate in Meric Land; it has numerous addresses or places. Just name it and Twinkle Gate would connect you there. That's how Grace got here. Twinkle Gate has this realm's address but only crescentian relatives can use it. There's DreamBlade dimension, others would call dimension by plane or even realm."

"Dimension can be called plane, but realm is smaller than a dimension. A realm is even smaller than a planet like earth. A realm is the size of Europe I would say. Others might disagree with me about this, even crescentian." Misterim finished...

* * *

"Wow. You mentioned White Fox, is he a crescentian?" A.J. asked.

"Absolutely not. White Fox is a part of specie the Crescentian allied with. Atlanticans was another. The specie that White Fox is part of is named Anihulman. They're hybrid of both human and animal. Their forms are acceptable. We met other specie other than Anihulman. White Fox was one of the first of the Anihulmans to inhabit the Milky Way. Anihulmans have their own allies and enemies from where they originally come from."

"White Fox and who followed him found safety and sanctuary here in Milky Way. As far as I know they're thousand of light years away from earth. You can try to reach them once your specie gets the technology. Allies that the Crescentians once had, you must regain alliance with them." Misterim explained.

"Where are they originally from? From Pegasus?" A.J. asked.

Misterim laughed. "Pegasus Galaxy? Oh dear no. Pegasus is where the wraith is and far superior specie that even we crescentian found impossible to defeat them. The galaxy where White Fox and his specie come from is Great Mazarin Galaxy; it's an irregular type of galaxy. Don't ask how far it is from Milky Way because I really don't know." Misterim replied.

"What is this far superior specie about?" A.J. asked.

"Specie capable of destroying a whole planet, not by weapons or technology, but by instant thoughts. This specie is telekinetically net-worked to each other like the wraith. We call them Superbsin." Misterim replied.

"Probably the only way to defeat them is using their own abilities against them." A.J. suggested.

"No known crescentian has ever reached such level of skill; the skill is called Power of Thought. Whoever gains such a highly advanced skill can surely defeat Superbsin." Misterim nodded.

"What about other intelligent life forms?" A.J. asked.

"Invapioern Specie: from Orion. Necrolism Specie from Andromeda. There are probably others, but we crescentians know nothing of them and probably never would." Misterim replied.

"How did the crescentians get to know these species?" A.J. asked.

"They didn't come to us and we didn't go to them. We have some idea of how Invapioers look like. They're orange goo type. We never encountered them, but we know that the only way to defeat them is by cutting their left leg clean off. We had satellites and deep -when I say deep that's what I mean- space sensors. Beware of the four species I mentioned to you. Tell your offspring and family of what I told you today." Misterim replied...

* * *

"Very interesting. Can you tell me the planet that White Fox is living on?" A.J. asked.

"Meadowis. It's far south, close to outer space." Misterim replied.

"In outer space, you mean the space between galaxies, right?" A.J. asked.

"Correct." Misterim nodded.

"Close to outer space in the Milky Way?" A.J. asked.

Misterim shook his head. "Close to outer space in Great Mazarin Galaxy."

"We didn't get to mention what I wanted to talk about." A.J. moaned

"Codelimin and Indiral. Whatever it is, the Jews didn't make-up Pokèmon or Digimon, and Japanese made-up both. Names of Pokèmon aren't hostile in Islam. Charmander meaning God of Fire? Come on! The Muslim scholars are more thick-headed than I thought. It's an insult to Islam by saying such nonsense. Islam encourages creativity, not discourages it.

"If Jews claim that they created one of the two specie, than they're dead lying because that's what they're good at." Misterim replied firmly.

A.J. smiled. "Thanks."

"One last thing. There's this planet called K-Pax. It's a wonder. Beware because a K-Paxan would visit Earth. One did in our time, although we didn't realize it at the time. Anything else about the stuff I told you, you'll find out about it by yourself." Misterim warned.

"Thanks again for the knowledge." A.J. nodded.

"You and Stan better get to training with Grace. I'll come and check out on you three later on." Misterim remarked.

A.J. nodded again, leaving the room. He passed by a whistling Stan in the corridor...

* * *

"Ready A.J.?" Stan asked.

"Totally." A.J. replied.

"I've been training while you were gone." Stan remarked.

"That doesn't make you a better fighter than me." A.J. grinned.

"I took up your advice and my soul-warrior copedam stayed on the sidelines. I was something here." Stan smirked.

"Yeah right." Grace remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Hey. What do you say you join us? I'm still up with my word, are you?" A.J. asked.

"You bet. I'm in." Grace replied.

Grace joined them on the ground.

"O.K. Let's do this the way Misterim fought me, with no lights. Lights." A.J. whispered.

The lights went out. A.J. closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how to fight in darkness?" Stan asked.

"You're asking me? To some degree. I'm just barely good to stay away from injury or getting hit. I wasn't able to master it in time." Grace replied.

"A.J. has and from the first session. He's learned the trick of dark combat." Stan remarked.

"Not the trick, but the method." A.J. corrected.

"We'll team up. I'm not so good in dark combat myself either." Stan confessed.

"Very well. So be it, I agree." Grace agreed.

A.J. just stood there, sensing their every movement...

* * *

"What should be of my assistance is weaves. At least I'll know where he is." Grace commented.

'Weaves?' A.J. thought.

A.J. went for a punch to Stan's face.

"Duck!" Grace warned.

Stan quickly ducked, avoiding A.J.'s punch. Stan felt the wind. He sighed.

"Thanks." Stan thanked.

The next thing he heard was a gentle slam onto the ground. Grace moaned, lying down.

"No problem." She groaned.

Misterim clapped.

"I haven't taught or told you anything about weaves, but yet on your first knowledge on it, you become better than that who already knows it. There's just one definite test after you mastering the weaves." He remarked.

Stan gasped. "He was able to get to you?!"

"Surprised?" A.J. asked, grinning.

"I guess I was wrong. It seems A.J. is going to win on this one. It's still the beginning and I've been dropped to the ground." Grace complained...

* * *

"Lights." Misterim whispered.

The lights turned back on. Once hearing Misterim, A.J. opened his eyes quickly. Grace and Stan lost their only chance in knowing A.J.'s method. Sapmon rushed in.

"Leogramon is attacking Brand Nursery!" She alerted.

Stan; Grace, and A.J. all stared at one another. They rushed out. Sapmon and Misterim followed close behind.

"Humanmon is taking the embryo to safety. The rest are holding off Leogramon as best as they can, but Leogramon's little troops are of no assistance." Sapmon explained...

* * *

Ememon; Equalmon; Otazoidmon; Zonemon; Greemon; Emerald Agumon; Metal Deramon; Jihamon, and Shomon joined up with them on the way. A.J. made extra crescent boards for the new ones, all of them.

"Ken; Hikari; Osamu; Willis; Michael, and Koushiro, all of you are welcome to join us. We'll need your help." A.J. remarked.

"Alright, a battle." Lopmon cheered.

"Let's hope we win." Silkmon commented.

"We'll save the babies, right?" Hikari asked.

"One of the caretakers there is dealing with that." Stan replied.

"I and Sapmon would stay behind." Misterim remarked.

"What?" A.J. asked.

"Aren't you coming?" Grace asked.

Misterim shook his head. "This is all your battle. I'm just a master, not an expert. I hope one of you would be an expert surpassing even me." Misterim replied.

"A.J.; Stan, and Grace, would you three have the honor to take the lead?" Willis asked.

"Sure thing." A.J. nodded, hopping on his crescent board.

The rest of them hitched onto their boards. A.J.; Stan, and Grace took the lead with their Soul-Warrior Copedam behind them...

* * *

"We'll deal with Leogramon's little troops, you three with your soul-warriors deal with Leogramon. There isn't time." Osamu remarked, as they all reached Brand Nursery.

Osamu hopped off of his crescent board, along with the other Destined Voyagers and their soul-warrior copedam.

"They're all juvenile. Gizamon; Gazimon, and Vilemon. Maybe not Vilemon." Wormmon commented.

"Do it Wormmon!" Ken yelled, holding out his black D-3.

A.J.; Stan, and Grace continued on towards Leogramon with their soul-warriors. Leogramon was huge in size; he couldn't be missed...

* * *

The Destined Voyagers all got their copedam to maturity, except for Gatomon, who was already maturity.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WENDIGOMON!"

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARGOMON!"

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... SEADRAMON!"

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

Willis swung around with his board, smashing it into a Gazimon, sending it spinning away. It was deleted instantly.

"**Electro Shocker**!" Kabuterimon yelled.

He blasted right into a group of Vilemon, deleting them instantly.

"These are no match for us. **Particlized Web**!" Webmon yelled.

"Don't underestimate them. They hugely outnumber us. **Lightning Claw**!" Gatomon yelled.

"**Ice Blast**!" Seadramon yelled.

The Destined Voyagers protected themselves with their boards. Willis took up the job of protecting Hikari.

"**Howling Crusher**!" Wendigomon yelled.

"**Gargo Laser**!" Gargomon yelled.

"**Spiking Strike**!" Stingmon yelled.

"Let's team up Ken." Osamu remarked.

"Right on." Ken agreed.

They went back to back, fighting off attacking codelimin.

"Let's watch each other's backs." Webmon suggested.

"So be it." Stingmon agreed.

A Vilemon crept behind Stingmon. Webmon was instantly on it.

"**Particlized Web**!" Webmon yelled.

Stingmon quickly turned around, sending a Gazimon a flying death kick.

"Let's team up like them." Gargomon suggested.

"We're already teamed up before them." Wendigomon replied.

Even though Willis protected Hikari, a few Codelimin were able to creep by. Hikari was up to it though and dealt with them accurately. Willis noticed, but said nothing...

* * *

A.J. and his group reached Leogramon, his mouth opened on seeing him. The soul-warriors; Stan, and Grace were equally stunned.

"I never thought he would be so huge up in person." Grace whispered.

"_Leogramon - Migration Grasl Vegetarian - Leogramon is hard to defeat and feared by those who face him - His attacks are: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile; Venom Teeth._"

* * *

Straymon watched from an unseen safe distance. He laughed in his throat, lowly. Straymon had sent Leogramon and the Gazimon; Gizamon, and Vilemon to Brand Nursery...

* * *

Fires were up everywhere, but there was no embryo in sight, only meaning that they were all safe. The fires made a dark cloud of carbon dioxide up into the air. The Destined Voyagers were at a safe distance from it, but A.J. and the rest were in the midst of it. A.J. put his bandanna over his nose and mouth.

Grace put on her winter cap completely over her face, only revealing her eyes. Stan nodded as a mask came down over his face from his cap. It only revealed his eyes below a visor. A.J. noticed Toolmon and Bookmon down in front of Leogramon. Humanmon rushed back to help out as much as he could.

"Where are the Floramon?" A.J. asked.

"With the babies at the river!" Humanmon replied.

A.J. unsheathed his sword, Stan took his ax out. Grace had a double speared club. Leogramon grinned, he kicked Humanmon way back. A.J. and the rest dismounted from their boards. A.J. noticed Grace's univice as he; she, and Stan got ready.

"Shomon, do it." Grace whispered.

"Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon, let's show no mercy." A.J. growled.

"Greemon; Emerald Agumon; Jihamon, and Metal Deramon, let's delete this over sized mammoth." Stan smirked.

Three beams of dark light launched into the sky, vaporizing the dark cloud. A beam of white; a beam of silver and a beam of dark green. The silver beam split into four, as did the dark green beam. The white beam surrounded Shomon, turning him transparent. The silver beams surrounded Greemon; Emerald Agumon; Jihamon, and Metal Deramon, turning them transparent.

The dark green, with a unique glow in them, surrounded Zonemon; Ememon; Equalmon, and Otazoidmon, turning them transparent.

"What was that all about?" A.J. whispered.

"SHOMON CREVOLVE..."  
"... PUPIMON!"

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EMERALD AGUMON CREVOLVE..."

"JIHAMON CREVOLVE..."

"METAL DERAMON CREVOLVE..."

"... GRASLMON!"

"... PLAYER GREYMON!"

"... REPELMON!"

"SOIL EARTHMON... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."

"OTAZOIDMON CREVOLVE..."

"... CENTERMON!"

"... PRIMON!"

"... FERIUSMON!"

"... COLAMON!"

"_Player Greymon - Maturity Grasl Dinosaur - A close relative to Greymon, Player Greymon knows the game - His attacks are: Silver Nova and Quintuplet Horns._"

"_Repelmon - Maturity Jerebi Mammal - A close relative to Gargomon, Repelmon is more serious when he combats - His attacks are: Repel Dust and Carrot Missile._"

"_Colamon - Maturity Jerebi Humanoid - A grown version of Otazoidmon, Colamon is cleverer and knows when to take things seriously - His attacks are: Emerald Inferno; Emerald Ring; Emerald Kick._"

"New risk-takers?" Leogramon asked, laughing.

"Not risk-takers but the down-bringers. Let's get him!" Centermon roared, dashing at Leogramon.

"Down-Bringers eh? It's more like Down-Fallers." Leogramon chuckled.

He went for a kick at Centermon. Centermon jumped high into the air, avoiding it...

* * *

"**Atom Split**!" Centermon yelled.

Leogramon roared in pain, the attack hitting his right lower leg. Centermon landed gracefully.

"Together Soul-Warriors! **White Force**!" Pupimon yelled.

The others ignored him, which was vital. The attack slammed into Leogramon's shoulder, forcing him a step back. Leogramon blinked, surprised at their determination and strength.

"If you haven't figured it out, we're but few of the soul-warrior copedam that the sailors have." Graslmon yelled.

"Sailors? Soul-Warrior Copedam? Graslmon, is that you?" Leogramon asked.

Graslmon blinked. "You know me?"

"Do I know you? Of course little chump. I'm your grasl migration form." Leogramon explained.

"Together Sailors!" A.J. directed.

"**Power of**..." A.J.; Stan, and Grace yelled in unison.

"**Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

"**Gralen**!" Stan yelled.

"**Life**!" Grace yelled.

The three attacks combined together, slamming into Leogramon's stomach. The force of the impact made Leogramon lose his footing. He lost balance and started to fall backwards, onto Toolmon and Bookmon. Feriusmon; Colamon; Primon, and Centermon rushed back and hastily attacked their strongest attacks.

"**Hoof Tornado**!" Feriusmon yelled.

"**Emerald Ring**!" Colamon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

The attacks slammed into Leogramon, regaining his balance from it. The four mythical soul-warriors sighed.

"**Emerald Kick**!" Colamon yelled.

He delivered a mighty strong kick into Leogramon's back. Leogramon lost his balance and fell forwards. The sailors and their soul-warriors scattered out of the way, taking their boards with them. Leogramon fell to the ground, shaking it. A.J. spun his sword, jumping into the air in one direction. Stan followed, jumping into the air in A.J.'s opposite direction. Grace was next as she followed them in a third different direction.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

"**Power of Gralen**!" Stan yelled.

"**Power of Life**!" Grace yelled.

The three attacks combined again, heading downwards towards Leogramon. Their soul-warriors attacked next.

"**Hoof Tornado**!" Feriusmon yelled.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

"**White Force**!" Pupimon yelled.

"**Emerald Ring**!" Colamon yelled.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

"**Defender's Wrath**!" Graslmon yelled.

"**Carrot Missile**!" Repelmon yelled.

"**Silver Nova**!" Player Greymon yelled.

"**Cold Storm**!" Gral Griffomon yelled.

A.J.'s Soul-Warriors' attacks combined together. Stan's Soul-Warriors' attacks combined together. White Force combined with the sailors' attack, strengthening it. The three blasts blasted into Leogramon, exploding on collision and sending up dust from the explosion...

* * *

Grace; Stan, and their soul-warriors cheered. A.J. and his soul-warriors weren't so sure yet. Leogramon roared, slashing his claws, standing up and clearing the dust away.

"My turn." He grinned.

"**Repel Dust**!" Repelmon yelled.

"**Venom Wave**!" Leogramon yelled.

A.J. hastily ducked onto the ground along with his soul-warriors. Stan and his soul-warriors did the same. Grace and Pupimon weren't so lucky. Grace fainted, unconscious with Pupimon, who decrevolved back into Shomon, beside Grace. The others got back onto their feet once the attack was over. A.J. gasped, rushing over to Grace and Shomon. Feriusmon went over to them. The rest distracted Leogramon. Stan yelled, dashing at Leogramon, his ax ready to slice.

Thanks to Repelmon's Repel Dust, Leogramon's aim was weak as it didn't reach Stan and his soul-warriors. It did pass over A.J. and his soul-warriors, and got Grace and Pupimon. A.J. put Grace and Shomon on Feriusmon.

"Hurry them back to Misterim's. He must be able to do something. We'll deal with Leogramon while you're away." A.J. nodded.

Feriusmon nodded. He galloped away from the battleground. Leogramon went for a kick at Stan, but Stan jumped into the air, avoiding it. Leogramon went for a punch, but Stan lowered his head backwards, dodging it. Noticing his chance, Stan quickly gripped onto Leogramon's hand and held tightly onto it. Leogramon withdrew his arm. Stan rushed up his arm, towards his head.

A.J. rushed with amazing unseen speed and sliced Leogramon's left lower leg with his sword. A.J. quickly withdrew. Leogramon yelled in pain, data particles leaving from the open wound. Stan reached the top of Leogramon's head and slashed his ax down into Leogramon's forehead, with all the might he had. Leogramon sensed him just then, but was too late: he yelled in pain.

Graslmon jumped onto Leogramon's stomach and slashed both of his blades into Leogramon's data...

* * *

Data particles were leaving from three open wounds. Leogramon growled, he grasped onto Stan and threw him away. Player Greymon saw him and intercepted Stan. Stan bumped into Player Greymon's chest. Pouncing down to the ground, unharmed. Stan sighed.

"Thanks." He thanked.

"No problem." Player Greymon replied.

Graslmon leaped off of Leogramon in a hurry, worried of being thrown like Stan and being unlucky. He landed onto the ground with gracefulness. Centermon and Player Greymon rushed towards Leogramon's legs. Player Greymon towards Leogramon's wounded leg. Centermon slammed his head with all his might into Leogramon's right leg joint. He pounced back off. Leogramon yelled in agony. Player Greymon gripped onto Leogramon's leg. He attacked at point blank.

"**Quintuplet Horns**!" Player Greymon yelled.

He attacked the wound. Player Greymon was blasted away from the blast. He dug his feet claws into the ground, halting his speed. Leogramon's wound got bigger...

* * *

"He's finished." Stan panted.

"It's over." A.J. smiled.

Leogramon fell backwards from the pain. Toolmon and Bookmon were conscious and out of the way. Leogramon groaned, hitting the ground and shaking it. Centermon and Graslmon got onto his chest. They headed towards his face. Leogramon felt them coming.

"I'm through. Just finish me off before my master can get his paws on me." Leogramon groaned with pain.

"Who's your master?" Centermon asked.

"Straymon." Leogramon groaned.

Centermon and Graslmon stared at each other.

"Let's finish this! **Gralen Blades**!" Graslmon yelled.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

The attack deleted Leogramon's face...

* * *

Centermon went back to A.J. and Graslmon joined up with Stan.

"What did he say?" A.J. asked.

"That Straymon was his master." Centermon replied.

A.J. growled. Primon was standing right next to Leogramon. He put his hand on his dying body. A.J. gasped.

"No! Stay away!" He warned.

It was too late, Leogramon burst into data, data that was absorbed into Primon. Primon decrevolved back into Ememon surprised. A.J. sighed. The little troops that were with Leogramon all burst into data, surprising the Destined Voyagers and their copedam...

* * *

Centermon and Colamon decrevolved back into Zonemon and Otazoidmon. Graslmon; Player Greymon; Repelmon, and Gral Griffomon decrevolved back into Greemon; Emerald Agumon; Jihamon, and Soil Earthmon.

"What a battle!" Otazoidmon gasped.

"That was a major tough one." Emerald Agumon agreed.

"What just happened to me?" Ememon asked, beside A.J.

"You absorbed Leogramon's data." A.J. replied.

"Oh?" Ememon blinked.

"You sucked his soul into yourself." A.J. explained.

Ememon's eyes widened. He lowered his head and vomited. The whole group laughed...

COMING UP! EPISODE 10: MASTER THE WEAVE

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	10. Master the Weave

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Episode 10: "Master the Weave"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

Misterim told A.J. valuable information. A training session started but didn't finish between A.J.; Stan, and Grace. Through it, A.J. got to know about Weaves. The training was interrupted by Leogramon attacking Brand Nursery. A.J. and the others, except the female Jihamon; Sapmon, and Misterim, headed out to Brand Nursery. The Destined Voyagers dealt with Leogramon's little troops while A.J.; Stan, and Grace dealt with Leogramon.

The battle was long and tough but they eventually defeated Leogramon. Grace and Shomon were hit, while Ememon absorbed Leogramon's Digi-Core, unintentionally. They found out from Leogramon that Straymon sent him. Lots of renewing and repair is needed. On with the conclusion...

* * *

A.J.; Stan, and their soul-warrior copedam reached Misterim's home. The Destined Voyagers and their copedam decided to stay back to help in rebuilding. A.J. rushed to where he thought Grace would be. A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam followed A.J. A.J. reached the room and entered it with his soul-warrior copedam. Equalmon was already there. Misterim was there beside the bed.

"How's she?" A.J. asked.

"You were wise enough to bring her in when you did. She'll be fine in two days." Misterim replied.

"Brand Nursery needs renewing and rebuilding." Zonemon remarked.

"How did the battle go?" Misterim asked.

"We won." A.J. replied.

"Excellent." Equalmon cheered.

"We found out from Leogramon that Straymon sent him. Straymon definitely sent Tromon and must have sent Ancient Socceramon." Zonemon explained.

"I won't put it behind me for him doing it." A.J. remarked.

"Yes. It won't be surprising if Straymon did send them." Misterim agreed.

"He must have been watching our battles with them." Otazoidmon commented.

"What happened to Leogramon?" Equalmon asked.

"Oh. I unintentionally absorbed him." Ememon replied.

"What? Just like what happened with A.J., when the wraith controlled him the first time, he absorbed Thunder Birdmon and was able to soul evolve into Sewirimon later on." Misterim exclaimed.

"Are you saying that I might be able to go migration?" Ememon asked.

"Worse... You might become evil because you absorbed an evil Codelimin." Misterim replied.

"Oh." Ememon whispered.

"Well, we'll be at Brand Nursery helping with the rebuilding." Zonemon remarked.

"Put up a fort at the entrance to the side, a small one, like a guard tower, to protect or warn of future attacks." A.J. advised.

"We'll suggest that to them." Equalmon nodded.

"Be sure to check back with any exciting news or trouble." A.J. advised.

"We will." Ememon nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'll stay with you." Otazoidmon remarked.

A.J. shrugged. "Fine with me."

"I suggest on getting your weave method better." Misterim advised.

A.J. shrugged. "I don't know how to."

"I'll meet with you in the dojo in a while. You and Otazoidmon wait for me there, I'll explain it then." Misterim explained.

A.J. sighed. He left the room with Otazoidmon...

* * *

"I wonder if I can learn this weave thing with you." Otazoidmon remarked.

'It would be amazing if you could.' A.J. thought.

"So you want me to learn?" Otazoidmon asked.

A.J. blinked. 'You heard me?'

"Of course I did." Otazoidmon replied.

'But I'm not moving my mouth.' A.J. complained.

Otazoidmon blinked. 'Indeed.'

'I heard that.' A.J. gasped.

"This is spooky." Otazoidmon moaned.

"Tell me about it. Knowing what you're thinking of." A.J. sighed.

"What do you say we give each other nicknames, names we'll call each other only." Otazoidmon suggested.

"O.K. You can go first." A.J. agreed.

"Easy one, Shooting Star. Your turn." Otazoidmon decided.

"Fine with me. Comet." A.J. decided.

"Nice." Otazoidmon nodded.

Misterim came in and explained to both A.J. and Otazoidmon what weaves were all about and how to use them. He allowed for Otazoidmon to train with A.J...

* * *

'What's your method by the way in dark combat?' Otazoidmon asked.

'I guess that'll be fair. Close your eyes and use your other senses.' A.J. replied.

"O.K. I know you two can telepath. Wondering why? Because Otazoidmon is staying with you more time than the rest. Otazoidmon might get close enough to you that he'll probably be able to crevolve on his own, or even charge." Misterim explained. "Lights."

The room went dark. Otazoidmon and A.J. closed their eyes and begun their training...

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon were still at the nursery rebuilding. It was the day that Grace should regain conscious. Otazoidmon and A.J. have been training together since two days before. They both learned quickly as they became equals in combat and skill. The Destined Voyagers and their copedam were still at the nursery with A.J.'s other soul-warrior copedam.

A.J. hasn't seen Stan and his soul-warrior copedam since they reached Misterim's Quarters after the battle with Leogramon. He guessed that Stan was helping with the rebuilding. A.J. and Otazoidmon were alone in their room.

"Tell me Otazoidmon, why did you choose Shooting Star for me?" A.J. asked.

"Well, shooting stars fall from the sky. They're small but when they impact with the earth, they make a crater at least as twice larger than their original form. You're like that, small in the beginning but you make a great impact around you. When you see a shooting star at night, you wish something and it might come true as well. That's another reason. Why did you choose mine?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Well, seeing the first star in the night sky, you also make a wish and it might come true. Another thing, shooting stars burn up in the sky. I wasn't thinking Comet was suitable with Shooting Star but I guess I know. A comet grows a tail when it gets closer to the sun or to any star; it also has a special orbit of its own. The comet's tail is formed when the comet is close to the star, showing to some degree, the closeness the two have, like the two of us." A.J. explained.

Otazoidmon nodded. "Nice choice I guess from the way you explained it."

'I guess I can share with you some stuff then Comet.' A.J. remarked.

'Like what Shooting Star?' Otazoidmon asked.

'Like Helen for instance.' A.J. started.

A.J. told Otazoidmon everything telekinetically: About Helen; Crescent League; Meric Land, and what Misterim told him that time. Otazoidmon listened patiently, some times he smiled but other times he sobbed or sighed. A.J. told Otazoidmon about Amanda and his dreams about him and Helen; about Twilasin Language. A.J. even taught Otazoidmon what A.J. himself knew...

* * *

Otazoidmon sighed sadly when A.J. finished.

'What's wrong Comet?' A.J. asked.

'It's just that you have love in your life but I don't.' Otazoidmon replied.

'But we'll stay buds.' A.J. smiled.

'Yeah. No matter what!' Otazoidmon agreed.

'There's an oath in Twilasin. An oath of everlasting friendship between the two that bond to it, an unbreakable bond, no matter where you are.' A.J. explained.

'Tell me about it.' Otazoidmon commented.

'Only if you're willing to say the oath yourself.' A.J. complied.

Otazoidmon shrugged. 'You know I would.'

'O.K. Here it goes.' A.J. sighed.

A.J. taught Otazoidmon the oath and Otazoidmon said it after A.J. Almost right away, the two felt an unbreakable bond between them.

'You know, there's also a love oath bond. It's more emotional. I haven't said it yet to Helen. If you say it to your loved one, dear to your heart, you'll emotionally permanently stay bonded with her. It's only needed to be said on one side for it to work. If the other side says it then she'll also feel your emotions forever.' A.J. explained.

'Teach it to me. I might use it some day Shooting Star.' Otazoidmon urged.

A.J. nodded. He told it to Otazoidmon as to teach him. Besides two bonds don't go together with the same two creatures. Just after A.J. told Otazoidmon about it, Misterim came in with Sapmon and another codelimin. A.J. noticed immediately that Otazoidmon fell for her.

"Hi. I'm Shetamon. Ememon sent me from Myths Nursery." Shetamon greeted.

"Myths Nursery?" A.J. asked.

"We renamed it after you." Shetamon replied.

"Well... How are things there?" A.J. asked.

"We've finished with the rebuilding. We built a special house for the caretakers. We're currently working on the Fort, Myths Fort, at the entrance." Shetamon replied.

"Why have I seen you only now?" A.J. asked.

Shetamon glanced at Otazoidmon and smiled a bit.

"I've been in Realm of Charges for awhile now. It's only been yesterday that I've arrived in Myths Nursery to help out." Shetamon explained with renewed courage.

Otazoidmon blinked, realizing that he has helped to some degree.

'So this is how love feels.' He thought.

'Right on! It's a wonderful feeling, wouldn't you say?' A.J. asked.

'I guess you were right. I'm going to tell Shetamon the Love Oath but in the right time.' Otazoidmon replied.

"Do they need your help back there?" Otazoidmon asked.

"No. They said they can handle themselves." Shetamon replied.

"Well, welcome aboard." Misterim welcomed.

"Do you have a sailor?" Otazoidmon asked.

"Yeah, Sailor of Mulige." Shetamon replied.

"What a cool incidence! My sailor here, Sailor of Myths, knows the Sailor of Mulige." Otazoidmon grinned.

"You do? I would love to meet her!" Shetamon exclaimed.

"Easy, she's in Tamudom. We'll gladly take you with us when we leave." A.J. remarked.

"Oh. I can wait then." Shetamon smiled...

* * *

"Hey guys." Grace greeted.

Shomon woke up a few hours later on the same day he and his sailor were hit.

"Hey sis, you're up. How are you feeling?" A.J. asked.

"I'm fine I guess. How long have I been asleep?" Grace asked.

"Two days." A.J. replied.

"Two days? I guess that explains it. What happened anyway?" Grace asked.

"Do you recognize me Grace?" A.J. asked.

Grace looked closely at her older foster brother. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't say I do." Grace replied.

"As I expected." A.J. whispered, lowering his head.

"Amnesia." Misterim sighed.

"Do you know who you are?" Shomon asked.

"Yeah, Grace Actonal." Grace replied.

"Do you remember me?" Shomon asked.

"No, sorry." Grace replied.

Shomon sighed. "Its O.K."

"Do you know where you are?" Otazoidmon asked.

"I don't." Grace replied.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Misterim asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Grace shrugged.

"Don't pressure her Misterim. We'll have to come back for her after the rescue." A.J. remarked.

Misterim nodded. "I understand."

"None of us here are going to hurt you. Neither people nor copedam in a nursery called Myths Nursery. You're going to stay with Misterim, the owner here until we come back." A.J. explained.

"O.K. Who are you to me?" Grace asked.

A.J. sighed. "I'm your older foster brother. It's a long story."

"Don't mind telling it. Must likely I won't remember." Grace commented.

"I won't. One thing, don't tire yourself by trying to remember or think about these things. O.K.?" A.J. asked.

Grace nodded. A.J. nodded to Otazoidmon and Shetamon.

"Shomon, you're going to stay with her, to keep her company." A.J. remarked.

Shomon nodded. A.J. left with Otazoidmon and Shetamon. A.J. went to the garage and made a board for Shetamon while he and Otazoidmon got onto their boards...

* * *

A.J. arrived with Otazoidmon and Shetamon at Myths Nursery.

"There you are." Stan welcomed.

"How's Grace?" Ememon asked.

"She's awake, but she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything. She knows who she is though." A.J. replied.

"We'll have to come back for her then." Stan sighed.

"That's no big deal." A.J. shrugged.

"I and Shetamon would stay until Myths Fort is finished." Otazoidmon remarked.

Shetamon nodded, agreeing.

"Hopefully, we'd be back after it's done." A.J. commented.

"When are we leaving?" Koushiro asked.

"Right away." A.J. remarked.

"How are we going to get back?" Willis asked.

"My univice with Stan's would create a portal to the Digital World." A.J. explained.

"O.K. Let's do this then." Osamu exclaimed.

They all went to an opening in Myths Nursery. Otazoidmon and Shetamon stayed back. A.J. gave Otazoidmon a bandanna that was a replica of A.J.'s before they left. A.J. took off his glove that covered his univice. He aimed his univice along with Stan's ahead of them. A beam of green launched out of A.J.'s Univice, another launched out of Stan's Univice, colored silver. The two combined together and collapsed, forming a portal not too far. The group proceeded on, into the portal...

COMING UP! EPISODE 11: TO VENTURE BEYOND

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


	11. To Venture Beyond

Story by Green Garden

**Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey  
Final Episode  
Episode 11: "To Venture Beyond"**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Enter a world of Faith - ... of Hope - ... of Heroism - Overcome sacrifices - Explore a world of Loyalty - ... of Friendship - ... of Justice - Spirit Jerebis

_Previously on Truce of the Codes:_

A.J. and Otazoidmon trained together in Misterim's Dojo, waiting for Grace to recover. Shomon recovered a few hours later. The others were helping in rebuilding Brand Nursery. A.J. and Otazoidmon got closer as friends; they became excellent warriors, equal in combat. A.J. shared tons of information with Otazoidmon. Two days later, Sapmon; Shetamon, and Misterim came and told them about Myths Nursery. Otazoidmon instantly fell in love.

Grace recovered but what surprised everybody was that she had amnesia. A.J. and the rest, except Grace; Shomon, and Misterim, returned back to Myths Nursery. Now the whole group is back in the Digital World for a destined rescue, a rescue that would stay in the history of the Digital World. Enjoy the last episode and final battle of the section. On with the conclusion...

* * *

"We're back!" Zonemon roared.

"Exactly where we finished." Stan remarked.

The rescue group found themselves right in front of Myotismon's Castle. The portal closed behind them.

'We're back. This time I'll save them since I've got the chance. We'll show Myotismon never to deal with the sailors.' A.J. thought.

"Shouldn't we prepare ourselves for combat?" Silkmon asked.

"Uh? Oh yeah. Go ahead Silkmon." Osamu nodded.

"SILKMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WEBMON!"

"My turn." Wormmon remarked.

Ken sighed. "Let's do this."

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... STINGMON!"

"The final battle is underway. Go for it you two; show them what you both got!" Willis encouraged.

The twins nodded in unison.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARGOMON!"

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WENDIGOMON!"

"Betamon, let's show our enemies the terror of water." Michael calmly commented.

"Right on Michael." Betamon nodded.

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... SEADRAMON!"

"Let's rescue our comrades." Koushiro mumbled.

"No turning back." Tentomon agreed.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... KABUTERIMON!"

"Ready Gatomon?" Hikari asked.

"I'm ready." Gatomon nodded.

"Gralen Soul-Warriors, we're up!" Stan put a thumbs-up.

"Let's kick some butt!" Greemon growled.

"Let's save our comrades." Emerald Agumon glared.

"GREEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EMERALD AGUMON CREVOLVE..."

"SOIL EARTHMON CREVOLVE..."

"JIHAMON CREVOLVE..."

"... GRASLMON!"

"... PLAYER GREYMON!"

"... GRAL GRIFFOMON!"

"... REPELMON!"

"We're next. Ready Soul-Warriors?!" A.J. yelled.

"Yes!" Ememon; Zonemon, and Equalmon yelled in unison.

"EMEMON CREVOLVE..."

"ZONEMON CREVOLVE..."

"EQUALMON CREVOLVE..."

"... PRIMON!"

"... CENTERMON!"

"... FERIUSMON!"

"We'll give out as much help as we can." Sapmon remarked.

"That's right." The female Jihamon agreed...

* * *

"O.K. Here's the plan. We'll split into three groups. I'll be leading the first one. Hikari; Koushiro, and Willis are with me. Stan will be leading the second one. Michael is with you. You are to come in with us and free the enslaved Destined Copedam. Ken you'll be leading the third one. Osamu is with you. You two are to guard the yard for our escape. Sapmon and Jihamon, you two are with Ken and Osamu." A.J. explained.

Everyone nodded, accepting the plan...

* * *

They all barged into the castle. Ken's group waited in the yard. A herd of Fangmon; Boogiemon, and Fugamon rushed out of the castle to intercept the group. A.J.'s group and Stan's group continued on into the castle. Ken's group dealt with Fangmon; Boogiemon, and Fugamon.

"**Spiking Strike**!" Stingmon yelled.

He delivered the assault, deleting his first target, a Boogiemon. Five Fangmon surrounded Stingmon. Webmon intervened to help his brother.

"**Particlized Web**!" Webmon yelled.

He deleted a Fangmon that jumped at him.

"**Tail Star**!" Sapmon yelled.

"**Leaf Missile**!" Jihamon yelled.

Jihamon and Sapmon deleted two other Fangmon around Stingmon.

"**Moon Shooter**!" Stingmon yelled.

The attack deleted the last two Fangmon around him...

* * *

A.J. and Stan's groups were in the castle. At a crossroad, Stan's group split to the right and A.J.'s group continued on ahead...

* * *

They reached the dungeon gates and Hippo Gryphomon was there again, enslaved. He smirked once seeing them. The group stopped. A.J. approached him.

"So you dared to come back?" Hippo Gryphomon asked.

"This one is mine." A.J. decided.

He unsheathed his sword.

"No chance of escaping this time." Hippo Gryphomon giggled.

"We're not planning to." A.J. narrowed his eyes.

With lightning movement, A.J. stroke. Hippo Gryphomon didn't see it at all. A.J.'s aim was true, as he destroyed the ring on Hippo Gryphomon with his sword. Hippo Gryphomon's eye color returned.

"What? Where am I?" Hippo Gryphomon asked.

A.J. sheathed his sword.

"You were in Myotismon's control again." A.J. replied.

"You're O.K. now." Willis assured.

"Thank goodness. I'll let you all in, but one of you needs to stay here and watch for enemy approaches." Hippo Gryphomon remarked.

"I'll stay with my copedam." Willis offered.

"You're it." A.J. agreed.

"You sure you can handle it?" Hikari asked.

"Positive." Willis nodded...

* * *

"I'll watch the other gate with Primon." A.J. commented.

Hippo Gryphomon unlocked the gate and opened it. The group rushed in. Hippo Gryphomon threw the keys to Koushiro. Koushiro caught them. Hippo Gryphomon; Willis; Gargomon, and Wendigomon stayed back to guard. A.J. and Primon rushed to the other gate and guarded it. Koushiro unlocked the girls' cell then the boys. Kabuterimon was outside with Ken's group.

"Hey! You guys made it back" Yamato proclaimed.

"Just like we promised." Gatomon replied.

"Where are our copedam?" Takeru asked.

"Stan's group is handling that." Hikari replied.

Taichi and the Destined Voyagers rushed out of the cells...

* * *

In the same moment, Devidramon attacked at A.J.'s gate; Dokugumon attacked at Willis' gate. A.J. quickly unsheathed his sword swiftly, slicing it through a Devidramon, deleting it.

"**Imperial Freeze**!" Primon yelled.

He froze a Devidramon. It was shattered by the rush of the other Devidramon. Primon shrugged.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

He blasted through a group of Devidramon, deleting them.

"How are we going to get out?" Daisuke asked.

"Through the way we left." Centermon remarked.

"A.J.! We'll rendezvous in the castle's front yard!" Feriusmon yelled.

"O.K. Go!" A.J. replied.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

He attacked the rubble. The rubble was vaporized and the opening was uncovered. Centermon and Feriusmon guarded the cell. Koushiro took the lead. The Destined Voyagers followed him. Centermon and Feriusmon followed up last.

"**Atom Center**!" Centermon yelled.

He made another cave-in, covering the entrance to the tunnel...

* * *

"We'll have to fight through them Primon!" A.J. remarked.

"Goody." Primon grinned.

Primon and A.J. started to push through the Devidramon.

"A.J.? You can use Tanis Glide, can't you?" Primon asked.

"I don't know, it's an enclosed area, I'll try though." A.J. replied.

"I'll hold them off." Primon remarked.

"**Tanis Glide**!" A.J. yelled.

A.J. and Primon went back into the dungeon in a hurry. They shut the gate behind them and held it closed. The Devidramon pushed, but A.J.'s and Primon's strength together proved worthy. They had their backs to the gate.

"You know, Otazoidmon would have helped a lot." A.J. commented.

"I guess so. He's the strongest amongst us soul-warriors." Primon agreed.

A thunderous explosion blasted A.J. and Primon a few meters forward. They landed on their stomachs. No Devidramon rushed in to take them out. A.J. and Primon looked behind them and saw no Devidramon. They were wiped out from A.J.'s mighty attack.

"It worked." A.J. gasped, hardly believing his eyes.

"We did it. Now to help Willis and Hippo Gryphomon." Primon reminded...

* * *

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

A.J. blasted the ceiling in front of his gate's entrance. A cave-in occurred, blocking the path.

"We won't be bothered from there any more." A.J. grinned.

The two rushed to help Willis; his copedam, and Hippo Gryphomon. A.J. leaped into the air, landing on Dokugumon and stabbing through her. A.J. leaped back, Dokugumon was deleted. A.J.'s univice absorbed the Dokugumon's data.

"It's about time." Willis complained.

"Where are the others?" Gargomon questioned.

"They're out." Primon replied.

"Excellent! We only have to break through these now." Hippo Gryphomon smiled.

"Willis; Gargomon; Wendigomon, and Hippo Gryphomon, back away into the cells, I'll handle these." A.J. replied.

"We'd gladly be relived." Wendigomon sighed.

Primon held off the Dokugumon, Willis and the others went in and ducked.

"**Tanis Glide**!" A.J. yelled.

Primon and A.J. rushed in and closed the gate behind them. The two had their backs to the gates. An explosion sent the two forward, next to Willis and the others. They all got up and turned around. All the Dokugumon were wiped out.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

A cave-in happened in front of the gate's entrance, trapping A.J.'s group inside.

"There goes that path." Hippo Gryphomon proclaimed...

* * *

"How do we get out now?" Willis asked.

"Through the tunnel." A.J. replied.

"We'll rendezvous with the others on the surface." Primon explained.

"I'm all for it." Gargomon remarked.

Gargomon and Wendigomon devolved back into Terriermon and Lopmon.

"**Power of Myths**!" A.J. yelled.

He blasted the entrance, opening it.

"We'll keep it open. Let's go, you first Primon, I'll be last." A.J. decided.

Primon went first; Willis was next with his copedam. Hippo Gryphomon was before last. A.J. came in rear.

"Thanks for coming back for us." Hippo Gryphomon thanked.

"No problem." A.J. shrugged.

"And thanks for freeing me once again." Hippo Gryphomon giggled.

"It's not a big deal." A.J. shrugged...

* * *

They reached the surface. A huge battle was going on. A.J. noticed Soarmon. He saw the Destined Voyagers' copedam fighting on their side. A battle on the ground and in the air was occurring.

"The battle has started without us." Hippo Gryphomon rushed into it.

"Be careful from any more rings!" A.J. warned.

"I won't be worried about that, Myotismon would take this chance to escape and not to control or enslave." Primon proclaimed.

"I guess you're right." A.J. nodded...

* * *

"What are we standing here for? The others are fighting! Let's do this!" Primon remarked.

A.J. laughed. The two dashed into battle. Willis had his twin copedam digivolve again.

"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... GARGOMON!"

"LOPMON DIGIVOLVE IN..."  
"... WENDIGOMON!"

A.J. slashed through Boogiemon, deleting it. His univice sucked its data...

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER...

The battle was over and all the codelimin were in their juvenile forms, except for Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon.

"Are you guys leaving?" Takeru asked.

Stan nodded. "Yep, our job here is done. We can keep in contact though through Koushiro."

"Where are you guys going?" Hikari asked.

"We're heading to Gennai's to bid him farewell." Michael replied.

"I hope we meet again." Takeru remarked.

"We probably might in the future." Willis agreed...

* * *

"Hey, let's have a truce, between us sailors and destined voyagers." A.J. suggested.

"Fine with us, but what should we call it?" Taichi asked.

"Truce of the Codes." Ememon smiled.

"Fine. I and Yamato would be on behalf of the DigiDestined." Taichi remarked.

A.J. shook his head. "Daisuke and Ken as well."

Taichi sighed. Taichi; Yamato; Daisuke, and Ken stepped forward. Stan and A.J. stepped forward.

"We're on behalf of the Sailors." Stan remarked.

"O.K. Now what?" Yamato asked.

"We promise each other things and keep our word." A.J. replied.

"O.K. I think I have one. We promise to always be friends." Daisuke started.

A.J. nodded. "Good one. As do we."

"Our turn. We promise to always be allies." Stan added.

"As do we." Ken nodded.

"We promise to be there for each other when one is in trouble that they can't get out of." Yamato finished.

"As do we." A.J. nodded...

* * *

"I guess we'll see you guys or of your kind sometime in the future." Taichi sighed.

The Destined Voyagers bid A.J.; Stan; Willis, and Michael farewell. Willis; his copedam; Michael, and his copedam got onto Soarmon. Stan's soul-warrior copedam and A.J.'s soul-warrior copedam got onto Soarmon next.

"May I come along with you sailors?" Hippo Gryphomon asked.

"Sure, you're welcome to." A.J. replied.

Hippo Gryphomon smiled. A.J. and Stan got onto Soarmon with Sapmon and Jihamon. Soarmon took to the air along with Hippo Gryphomon...

* * *

The Destined Voyagers headed back into the castle to finish Myotismon. Hikari stopped at the entrance to the castle, Daisuke stopped by her side.

"We'll see them again. I'm sure of it." Daisuke remarked.

"I know." Hikari nodded.

They watched as Hippo Gryphomon and Soarmon went through a portal, disappearing. The portal closed behind them. Hikari and Daisuke sighed. They went back into the castle to catch up with the others...

* * *

Gennai greeted the group and Soarmon waited outside. Hippo Gryphomon went in with them.

"Our job is done here; we're heading back to Realm of Charge to get some friends there. After that, it's back to home." Stan explained.

Gennai nodded. "We'll meet again then, hopefully in a time more peaceful and quiet."

"Or maybe in a time more dangerous and a war." A.J. added.

"Where are you two going?" Gennai asked.

"We decided to head back home straight away." Willis replied.

"We've been gone for long enough." Michael agreed.

Gennai laughed. "Don't expect to have been gone long. Keep your copedam hidden while you're in your world."

"We sure will." Willis nodded.

"This is it then. Farewell Gennai." Stan shook his hand with Gennai.

"Until next time." A.J. shook his hand with Gennai after Stan.

"Pleasure meeting you." Hippo Gryphomon remarked.

"You too." Gennai nodded.

"We'll meet again." Willis commented.

"Sure we will." Gennai agreed.

"Take care." Michael commented.

"I will." Gennai nodded.

The copedam waved farewell. Gennai waved back. A.J. and the others went back to the surface. Stan opened a portal for Willis and Michael. They went in it with their copedam. It closed behind them.

"Back to Realm of Charges." A.J. smiled.

He opened a portal back to the Realm of Charges with his univice. A.J.; his soul-warrior copedam; Stan; his soul-warrior copedam; Sapmon, and Jihamon got onto Soarmon. Soarmon flew right into the portal with Hippo Gryphomon behind him. It closed behind them...

* * *

Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon flew out, into Myths Village. A.J. told Soarmon to stop by the watch tower. Otazoidmon and Shetamon greeted them.

"We're done here." Otazoidmon smiled.

"Excellent. Board on. We're heading to Misterim's then to Meric Land." A.J. nodded.

"To the Sailor of Mulige?" Shetamon asked.

"Yep." A.J. nodded.

Otazoidmon and Shetamon hopped onto Soarmon. Hippo Gryphomon was in the lead, but Soarmon was able to catch up. A.J. and the others waved farewell to Myths Village and it occupants...

* * *

They quickly reached Misterim's House through flight. Misterim; Shomon, and Grace were waiting for them. Soarmon landed with Hippo Gryphomon.

"I gave her a shot that would have her remember everything once she's back in Meric Land." Misterim explained.

"Thanks for taking care of things here, for taking care of Grace in specific." A.J. thanked.

"No need. Straymon has been around, but he hasn't sent any codelimin, he might follow you to Meric Land." Misterim warned.

"I know how to handle it." A.J. nodded.

"Good then. See you next time." Misterim smiled.

"Sure thing." A.J. smiled back.

A.J. helped Grace up onto Soarmon. Shomon got on by himself. A.J.; Stan, and Grace waved farewell, while Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon took to the air. In the sky A.J. opened up the portal. It would send Straymon to the Digital World, but Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon to Meric Land. Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon went through it, flying. Straymon caught up at the last moment and jumped through it. It closed behind them...

* * *

Soarmon flew into Meric Land with Hippo Gryphomon. The portal closed behind them. Grace gasped, remembering everything. Soarmon landed with Hippo Gryphomon near Twinkle Lake. The whole group got off.

'Helen... I'm back.' A.J. thought.

"Welcome aboard Hippo Gryphomon." Stan smiled, patting Hippo Gryphomon on his shoulder.

"Welcome back Grace." A.J. smiled.

"It's good to be back." Grace smiled.

"It sure is." Stan sighed.

"Hey!" Grace gasped.

"What..." A.J. trailed off once seeing the copedam.

They were all in their caterpillar forms: Shomon was Fliamon; Greemon and Emerald Agumon were Grasmon, which confused Stan; both Jihamon and Zonemon were Zoomon, it confused both A.J. and Stan. Soil Earthmon was Metal Deramon; Ememon and Sapmon were both Corismon, A.J. sighed once seeing two of them. Equalmon was Qinndentmon; Otazoidmon was Emeraldmon and Shetamon was Crownmon.

"Well, we'll have to introduce you to everybody." Stan sighed.

"We'll have to explain to you everything." A.J. agreed.

"Since you two are back, you two have been in two different dimensions and we don't know how long we've been gone here. What do you two say we have a surprise party for Crescent League?" Grace asked.

"Excellent idea." A.J. nodded.

"I'm with it." Stan agreed.

"Helen and Samantha would be surprised to see that they have new copedam." A.J. smiled.

"They sure will." Stan sighed.

"Soarmon and Hippo Gryphomon, you two are going to stay in this dimension." A.J. remarked.

"I don't mind living here." Soarmon replied.

"It would be a free new experience." Hippo Gryphomon smiled.

A.J. smiled, turning his head towards the forest...

**The End  
Section 3: Spirit Jerebis: Truce of the Codes: Rescue Journey is Over  
This is Green Garden Singing Off**

Rainbow of Time - Strife for the Mysteries - Exit a world of Determination - ... of Courage - ... of Truth - ... of Trust - ... of Conscience - ... of Wisdom - Overcome extremely dangerous journeys - ...ambitions - ... fears - Explore a world of Love - ... of Honesty - ... of Virility - ... of Leadership - Spirit Jerebis


End file.
